Super School
by Hikari Midori-chan
Summary: What if the Teen Titans were ten and met each other at a school for super heroes and super villains? Please R&R! Flames acceptable.
1. Chapter 1

This has been an idea of mine for a while, and I just want to say that I didn't get the idea frokm the movie Sky High. I haven't even seen that yet! Anyway, I hope you like it and if it starts out boring, just remember that a lot of good storiesstart boring!I'm going to start setting goals, and I want this one to have fifty reviews or higher. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: (boos) I don't own the Teen Titans or anything thatyou've heard of, okay! ButI do own Clover, Stretch, Shadow, Meriwether, Solarbeam, Hurricane, Bolt and Specter. Oh, and I also own the emotionlesslady at thefirst desk, so if anyone wants her, she's up for grabs!

* * *

Koriand'r looked up at the old broken down school that she was supposed to be going to. She looked back down at the small piece of paper that had the address.

_31 Huro Lane The school between the white house with a red roof and the green house with a brown roof. _

Koriand'r looked back at the school. It was between a white house with a red roof and the green house with a brown roof. She just didn't understand. But then, she really didn't understand many things.

Koriand'r was a tall girl, about five feet, with beautiful red hair that lay down her back, emerald green eyes that shined almost every time she opened them and skin that had an orange tint to it. She wore a purple dress with short purple gloves that had little jade jewels on them. Her boots were almost up to her dress and were purple as well. She was also an alien. She had come to earth from her home planet, Tamaran. For half a year, she had learned its earthly customs, but didn't exactly fit in with children her age. She was different and many people didn't feel comfortable around her the first time she had arrived. Over the six months, she had lived at an orphanage that taught her English and mostly everything she needed to know about earth, but only the caretaker was friends with her, and nobody would really talk to her unless they're saying "Please pass the milk" or "Can you hand us our ball?" But before she left Tamaran, her Knorfka (AN: Spelling?) Galfore had told her in Tamaranian: "You may feel different when you arrive at earth, my little Bumgorf (AN: More spelling?). But you will always be special, and other people will figure that out soon." Koriand'r had always lived by those words and it was those words that kept her cheerful and happy.

One day at the orphanage, Koriand'r had gotten a strange letter that said:

_Dear Koriand'r, _

_You have a gift and need to mature it within a place where people understand you. Follow the following address to the place that will help you be happier on Monday, September 1 at 7:00 a.m. If you choose not to, nobody is forcing you. Once you get there, you will know what to do. If you do not, then you are not chosen to have an education at the mentioned schools below. _

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Bat & Mr. Slade _

_Principals of the School of Heroes & Evil Educate _

She thought of Galfore's kind words again and determinedly walked through the doorway of the school. (The door seemed to be broken off.) She started looking inside and saw the old desks that no one bothered to keep and the chairs that were used presently for a place for spider webs. Koriand'r looked within the room with a look of worry. She was sure she had gotten the right address, or did her naive ways get the better of herself again? She had to admit she was a bit naïve, but only because she had only been here for half a year.

She looked up at the chalkboard. It had the words HERO or VILLAIN written in big letters across the board. Hero. Koriand'r had known about this word the first time she had gone to the orphanage. Her caretaker, Miss Ray had been surprised when she had seen her float into the building. She had asked Koriand'r what else she could do. Koriand'r demonstrated her other powers, which were shooting green blast of energy from her hands and having super strength. Miss Ray had used the word super hero. She had asked Koriand'r to demonstrate some of her power other than flight and she was so amazed that she didn't get angry when Koriand'r had accidentally shot a very beautiful fern and destroyed it. She seemed to lack much control. She only had full control of her flight and bits of energy blasts and super strength. (Sometimes she couldn't move something she could have if she had control over her strength at the time.) Koriand'r's powers astounded Miss Ray so much that she had adopted the nick name: Starfire. S he had called her blasts of green energy 'starbolts' as well, and used the name Koriand'r when she talked to Tamaranians.

Starfire thought about what the note said. _Once you get there, you will know what to do. _That was quite puzzling and Starfire automatically touched the word HERO. The moment she had touched the word, the place on the board where she was leaning on started sinking through the wall. Starfire looked horrified and started trying to lift her hand from the board, but it was stuck! Starfire's body was soon incased in the black board and fell through. (Back in the old school, the board looked the same.)

Starfire had her eyes closed and she felt like she landed on something that smelled like earth. She opened her eyes and saw that she was staring at countless blades of grass. She stood up, dusted herself off and looked up. She saw an amazing sight.

There were two gigantic buildings in the back; the one on the left had clean golden yellow bricks, a wide and tall door and many windows. The one on the left had pitch black bricks and had an equally large door and countless windows as well. In the front of the two buildings was a tower building that looked like it had seven stories. There was a red dome over the large buildings that looked like a shield that stopped anyone from going inside the buildings.

The thing that startled Starfire the most was how many kids were here. Some looked her age and a lot of them looked even older. There must have been thousands of people here and Starfire saw that most of the people in her age group were either going into the house-like building or looking completely out of place.

Starfire decided to go to the taller building because it wasn't blocked. She flew so she would get there faster and opened the large door.

Inside were ten women were lined up seated at desks, four elevators, benches where approximately fifty kids were piled up onto and a wall where older people's pictures were. Starfire walked up to a desk and opened her mouth to speak.

"Take a card and pencil, fill it out with the name you will be using if you are to save or destroy a place, write the word you touched on the black board, write your power or powers, and take a bench, we will contact you shortly," the lady said in a voice that showed no emotion. It was clear that she had practiced these words many times.

Starfire sighed, took a small card and a pencil and wrote down: _Starfire HERO Bolts of green energy, (starbolts) flight, super strength_. She set it on the pile of cards and squeezed herself onto the edge of a bench. She was sitting next to a boy who looked her age and looked normal. He had black spiked hair and a mask covering his eyes. The rest of his clothes were pretty normal; a red T-shirt and jeans.

Starfire tapped him on the shoulder and said, "excuse me, may I ask what power you possess?"

The boy looked at her oddly. It was probably the way she spoke.

"Forgive me for my English. I am not from earth and I have only been her for six months," Starfire explained nervously.

The boy smiled. "Hi, I'm Robin. It's the name I want when I'm a super hero," the boy said cheerfully.

"I am Starfire. And may I ask you to answer my earlier question?" Starfire said.

"Oh, I don't have any powers, but I'm good at Martial Arts and my guardian says that I'm ready for this school. I've always wanted to go here ever since I was six when I got to go to work with step dad," Robin explained.

"I see. I am new here, and I may require assistance around this school. Will you assist me?" Starfire asked.

"Sure. I can help you and you can meet a lot of people here that I've met earlier," Robin said enthusiastically.

"I would love that," Starfire smiled.

"Okay, let's go now," Robin suggested as he stood up and drew his hand out to help Starfire up.

"What about—?" Starfire started as she gestured toward the lady at the desk.

"Nah, don't worry about her, she has like fifty kids to go through until it's your turn. Besides, most of my new friends are probably somewhere around here," Robin urged. "You'll hear your name be called."

"Alright, if you say so," Starfire said as she took his hand.

"Great! I think I see two of my friends over there!" Robin said as he pointed to two boys at the end of the room. He took Starfire over to them and she got a better look at them. One was short and skinny and had green skin, green hair and pointed ears. He was wearing red. He looked like a Christmas elf. The other one had dark skin and was half robot.

"Hey, guys. I'd like you to meet Starfire," Robin smiled, gesturing to Starfire.

"Hey, my hero name will be Beast Boy. What's up?" the green boy grinned.

"I suppose the sky is up," Starfire said.

Beast Boy laughed, though Starfire didn't see what was so funny.

"I'm Cyborg; at least, that's what my hero name will be. Nice to meet you." Cyborg put his hand out.

"I am happy to meet both of you," Starfire smiled and took his hand. It wasn't cold like she thought it would be, because of it being metal. It was actually warm.

"Have you guys seen Raven?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I think she's in the school, since she already passed," Beast Boy answered.

"Then we'll just have to see her later then," Robin shrugged.

"Robin, what are those pictures on the walls?" Starfire asked.

"Oh, those are the graduates from the School of Heroes and Evil Educate. They also have top students who had graduated in the schools, we can see them once we get admitted in," Robin said.

"Starfire, come to desk four," the lady called in her still emotionless voice.

Starfire floated over.

"You have touched HERO on the black board and you have three types of powers. You will go to the elevator and press the five. Go to the room on the right and from there you will be given further instructions," the lady said and got back to work without another word.

Starfire silently floated over to the first elevator and pressed the button with an arrow on it and walked into the elevator. She pushed five and waited. As Starfire listened to the soothing elevator music, she felt a sensation in her stomach that felt like her insides were sinking down. She had never ridden an elevator before. The elevator came to a stop in a few moments.

Starfire walked out and discovered a hallway that looked completely deserted. She walked to the right and into another door. There were about ten kids in this room, seated on benches, bean bags, chairs, tables and the carpet. They looked like they were waiting for something. Many were staring out into space. Starfire sat next to a girl with violet hair and matching eyes who was reading. She wore a navy blue sweater with a hood and black jeans.

"Hello, my name is Starfire," Starfire asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Charmed," the girl simply said.

Starfire couldn't help but think this girl sounded like the lady at the desk.

"What are you reading?" Starfire asked.

"The Book of Azar," the girl answered.

"What is your name?" Starfire asked.

"Raven," the girl replied.

"Raven? Robin has told me that you are his friend!" Starfire said suddenly.

"That depends on what he means by 'friend.' I suppose I had a conversation with him," Raven said.

"So, he is not your friend?" Starfire asked disappointedly.

"I guess I am. He was the only one who seemed not to be either agitated or a jerk who thought they had the greatest power. His friends are alright too…I guess," Raven shrugged.

"What power do you have?" Starfire asked.

"Telekinesis," Raven replied, finally looking up from her book. She seemed interested in Starfire right now.

"I have heard of such a word. It means that you can levitate objects or people with your mind, am I correct?" Starfire said.

"Most people don't get it right, only Robin and Cyborg have gotten it right and I've gone through at least ten people," Raven remarked.

Starfire had noticed that Raven had never smiled throughout the whole conversation. "What do you think of Robin and his friends?" Starfire asked.

"Like I said, they're okay. Beast Boy is kind of…unwise sometimes and Cyborg is pretty smart. I suppose Robin is alright, too, though I haven't spent much time with them," Raven shrugged again.

Starfire nodded.

Raven turned back to her book and for what seemed like hours, she didn't talk much and more people had come into the room. Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg had come in and sat next to the girls. It had become livelier then.

"Hey, Raven, I got another joke for you," Beast Boy said as he sat down next to the quiet girl.

"Super," Raven said dully.

"What time is it when a whale sits on a clock?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven didn't say anything.

"Time to get a new clock!" Beast Boy slapped his leg and chuckled. When Raven didn't speak, he nudged her. "Come on, Rae! Show a little enthusiasm!"

"Ha, ha, ha," Raven said, eyes on her book.

As soon as the room was full, a man walked into the room. He had a black mask covering his eyes and hair and a black cape. He had a gray jumpsuit and a belt to go with it. He wore short black boots and a black bat was on his chest.

"That's my step dad," Robin whispered to Starfire.

"Hello, future heroes. I would like to introduce myself as Mr. Bat. I am the principal of the School of Heroes and I hope you all will get a good education and learn how to control your powers. You will be tested of your skills of working problems out, working solo and having team work.

"I have to say that there is no one who can slip away from any punishment once you break the rules unless I say so. The rules are: 1. Nobody is allowed out of school grounds after 11:00 p.m. 2. You will do what your teachers tell you to, no exceptions. 3. You are not allowed to hurt any student outside or in the halls with your powers.

"Now, I divide you into teams of five so you can learn how to cooperate with each other. Tomorrow you will get your periods so you can get ready to start your first real school day.

"Let's see….The first team will be Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, Mas, and Menos. Second team will be Terra, Hot Spot, Shadow, Clover and Stretch. Third team will be Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg. Fourth team will be Meriwether, Solarbeam, Hurricane, Bolt, and Specter. You will all have rooms that connected with your opposite genders. There are four buildings in the back and each team will go into a building with their number on it. I will give each of you cards that will give you access to go into your building. There are older heroes that are sharing the same building, so get along and have a great day!"

Mr. Bat had finished, given the newcomers Access Cards and sent them off to their new school homes.

* * *

How was it? Remember, it'll get more eventful throughout the chapters. If anyone wants to give me any items in their reviews, I'll try to use them. One person gave me a sauce pan in one story, and it was pretty useful! Please R&R! Hope you like it so far!

keep reading!

-TTF


	2. Chapter 2

This idea came out so fast, I had to update, even though I only got two reviews. Hope you like this and don't forget to read my other stories if you get the chance!

samanthe2121: Thanks, and the pairings are kind of shaky since they're only ten, but I'll put hints of crushes here and there, but I'm not a very goodromance-type person, so I'll do the best I can.

Nevermore The Raven: Yeah, someone was bound to say that somehow. I'll try to make it less like Harry Potter, but it's hard to not copy a great writer like J. K. Rowling. I'm not sayingI copy, so don't think that. Anyway, I'll make sure the chapters are funnier and has more actiononce SoH starts.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any other character you've seen or heard of but I do own a bunch of other people that I'm too lazy to list. You figure it out.

* * *

"Well, here it is. The schools call these buildings 'towers,'" Robin said as he looked up at the building. It was a five story building with tons of windows and looked quite a lot like the schools in the front. "Some luck we all were put on the same team, huh guys?"

"Yeah, some luck," Raven sighed as she and her teammates slid their cards into some slots that were near the door, one slot for each of them and walked into the first floor.

"It says here our rooms are on the fifth floor rooms one and two," Beast Boy observed. "Good thing they have elevators here."

The first floor was a room that had a television, a Gamestation, a fireplace, four armchairs, two couches, a large redwood table, windows, a refrigerator, and a kitchen. It was hard to think that all this was crammed inside one room and there were still several huge spaces around the room.

"This is called the 'Tower Base.' My step dad took me here once. It's used for relaxing or meetings," Robin explained.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Cyborg remarked.

"How did they afford all of this?" Beast Boy wondered.

"I think when you graduate and start saving a city or something, the city pays the school for teaching us these things," Raven informed smartly. "Of course, unless you were home schooled."

"We'd better get up to our rooms," Robin said quickly, seeing that Beast Boy and Cyborg were eyeing the Gamestation. "Now."

"Aw…." Beast Boy and Cyborg moaned in unison.

Starfire smiled and followed her new friends into the elevator, though not excitedly. The elevator had given her the sinking sensation again and she was glad to get to the fifth floor.

Robin slipped his card into another slot and opened the door to room one. It was two times smaller than the first floor. It had a computer, a television, two beds, a dresser, and a door leading to a bathroom.

"I think this is our room," Raven told Starfire and Starfire answered in a nod.

"We'll see you later. I think we're allowed to—" Robin started as a beeping interrupted him.

"It's coming from the computer," Cyborg said.

Raven walked over to the computer and pressed the left button on the mouse. "It's an E-mail. I think I can put it on speaker." (AN: In this school, you can put E-mails on speaker.)

Mr. Bat's voice came on. "Welcome to your new temporary home. From now until night, you are allowed to explore the school grounds and meet new people. It is wise to meet the people in your tower first. Be cautious around the neighboring school's villains and soon-to-be villains. Remember not to fight on school grounds unless asked to by an adult form or teacher. Take the badges on your nightstands and where them so you will be recognized. If you are not wearing a badge outside your tower, you will stay inside until you put it on. Keep your Access Cards with you at all times. Have a nice day."

"Here are the badges Mr. Bat has required us to wear," Starfire said as she held two badges that were shaped like fat diamonds and had a large S on the right, small o in the middle, and big H on the left that were red.

"The boys' and mine are probably in our room," Robin said.

"Why don't we go out later?" Beast Boy suggested.

"As soon as I figure out how to get a badge on me," Cyborg said as he and the other boys went into a door that connected their room to the girls' room.

"Shall we select our bed?" Starfire asked.

"I'll take the blue one," Raven said immediately.

"Then I shall take the crimson," Starfire said happily. She had wanted it.

"Good, then you stay on your side, and I'll stay on mine," Raven said as she walked over to her bed, sat on it and turned her back to Starfire to read the Book of Azar.

Starfire looked at her with sad eyes. Did Raven hate her? She had been very quiet around everyone a lot, and the things she had said earlier weren't nice, though they weren't mean either. Starfire was confused. Suddenly, the door on the wall connecting to the boys' room opened.

"You ladies ready to roll?" Beast Boy asked playfully.

"Haven't you guys ever heard of knocking?" Raven asked annoyed.

"Yeah, but I haven't done it so far," Beast Boy joked.

Silence.

"_Anyway_, we're going to meet the teachers, wanna come?" Robin asked.

"That would be most enjoyable," Starfire smiled.

"Pass," Raven answered dully.

"Your loss. At least we'll know what teacher rocks and what teachers don't!" Beast Boy shrugged.

Starfire jumped/flew over to the boys and left through the door.

"Hey, Starfire, guess what? My badge was magnetic, how cool is that? It's like everything was made just for us!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"I have to admit, your right. The beds had all our favorite colors, too," Robin added.

"Yeah, and I bet they did know what our favorite things were!" Beast Boy smiled.

"How would they accomplish that?" Starfire asked. "They had only asked us to put our names, power or powers, and word we touched on the black board."

"I don't know, but I bet they have mind reading ceilings or something," Beast Boy said mysteriously. "Or maybe they have an invisible thing inside each room that can suck information from our brains—" Beast Boy went on and on and he talked so much that Starfire lost track of what he was saying.

"Something wrong, Star?" Robin asked.

Star. Starfire smiled. She liked that nickname. But she was feeling a little worried and her mouth had been just a line, neither a smile nor frown. "No, everything is wonderfully glorious. I love this new temporary home," she smiled mechanically.

Robin frowned.

Starfire sighed. "I am not sure Raven likes me very much," Starfire sighed.

"It's okay. When I first met her, she was pretty confusing. I've learned that she likes to be alone and is sarcastic a lot, but this is only the first day. We'll get to know her later on," Robin said reassuringly.

"Are you talking about Raven? I knew her before I went to this school. She lived in an orphanage across my street after this lab accident turned me green and gave me powers. Anyway, she _does _like to be alone, and she almost never smiles. She kind of hates everyone, in a way. I try to make her laugh, but she doesn't. Half the time I don't think she listens, but I still like her. She just needs some friends."

"I can't believe that came from you, Beast Boy," Cyborg smirked. "That was so touching." Cyborg wiped an imaginary tear from his eye and nudged Beast Boy playfully.

"I'm just being a friend!" Beast Boy insisted.

"Back to the subject," Robin said sharply, "we'll all know Raven more by the end of the year."

Starfire smiled. She would have to get used to Raven anyhow. Either that or stay on her side.

"Around here, there are tons of floors to remember," Robin informed as the friends walked to the elevator. "The common room is on the first, the supply rooms are on the second, the tower training room is on the third, there's a teleporter in the fourth room so we can teleport in and out of the school but stay on school grounds, and the team rooms are on the sixth."

"Dude, do you have the whole _school _memorized?" Beast Boy asked.

"I came here a lot, okay?" Robin said, slightly turning pink.

"I think it is very helpful," Starfire said.

Robin smiled.

The four teammates walked out of the elevator and out the common room door. It was nice and sunny, and the red shield didn't alter the color of the sunshine.

"I bet this thing can block out rain," Beast Boy said.

"Oh, no! That flying animal is going to get damaged by its carelessness towards the defense system!" Starfire exclaimed as she pointed to a bird that was flying towards the shield. It seemed totally oblivious of the red dome. But to the children's surprise, it went right through.

"Okay, maybe that dome _can't _block rain," Beast Boy said after a few seconds.

"I think I heard about that somewhere," Robin said. "Oh yeah! This dome can prevent any person who is a threat to the schools. Of course, the villains are a threat, but they aren't allowed here if they decide to destroy any place or something. If anyone thinks that seriously, they immediately teleported out."

"Why do they have an evil school here anyway? Aren't we supposed to help the world?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, yeah but before, Evil Educate was here and nobody really thought it was a good idea to have an evil school, so a band of heroes debated with Principal Slade and Vice Principal Blood about what would they do about this. They wanted to have a hero school so the villain school couldn't get into trouble, at least until the students graduated, and this way, there would be heroes to defeat those villains," Robin explained.

"Couldn't they just destroy the school or something?" Beast Boy asked.

"The school was made of something from a far galaxy that was almost indestructible, and the heroes didn't know how to destroy the school. The villains weren't so keen on telling them either, so they just made a hero school that had an invisible defense system incase the villains decided to get nasty."

"So it's an invisible defense system inside a defense system but there's the same defense system covering the other school that has an indestructible defense system of their own?" Cyborg asked.

"What?" Beast Boy scratched his head.

"It's complicated and even I don't get most of it, so don't ask too many questions," Robin smiled.

The kids had reached the school and went inside.

"The second floor is a training room and the room where the beginners are given their periods and this is just the room where we get info about things. See those pictures? Those are the top ten students that had graduated from School of Heroes," Robin explained.

There was also another lady at the desk chewing bubble gum, that looked as glum as the first. She had a sign on her desk that read CANDY. Starfire made a note to go to Robin for information instead of Candy.

Starfire saw a line of pictures and smiled. It would be nice to have her picture on a wall as one of the top ten students who graduated. Maybe that was what Galfore meant.

"Let's get to the teachers!" Beast Boy urged. "They're in the classrooms, right?"

"Some might be in the Teachers' Lounge or in their room, you know," Robin reminded him.

"Whatever. I just hope we don't have any strict teachers," Beast Boy said as he pressed the button to open the elevator and they all walked in.

"The classes are on the third and fourth floors. It's amazing how those teachers can teach the beginners, intermediates, and advanced five days a week," Robin remarked.

"Did you meet any teachers before, Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"Only a few. I wasn't allowed to go into the classrooms while class was in session. I usually stayed in the principal's office to help out and stuff," Robin replied.

"We are at our destination," Starfire announced.

"Cool, I hope they don't give us homework tomorrow!" Beast Boy said.

"Man, you wish they'd never give us homework," Cyborg smirked.

"What you like that junk that we used to do at school?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's not that bad," Cyborg answered.

"You're such a nerd!" Beast Boy grinned.

"What about you, Veg Head? Your Vegetarian thing makes you actually _look _like a nerd!" Cyborg shot back.

"You two had better not start," Robin said. "It's the first day, why don't you lay off the insults?"

Starfire looked questioningly at Robin.

"Even though I just met them, they were talking about meat and vegetables when I saw them," he whispered.

"I see," Starfire nodded.

"Here's Room 1, though I don't think anyone's in there. They'd probably had heard you by now," Robin said.

Cyborg knocked on the door a little too hard.

"Cy!" Beast Boy shouted. "That's like the third one you've knocked down since I met you!"

"I'm still getting used to the robotic thing," Cyborg said as he poked his head into the room. It looked like it was ready for school. Tables, a black board, shelves full of books, school things.

"Uh, hello? Sorry 'bout the door. Is anyone here?" Cyborg called.

The kids walked into the room and got a good look around.

"Hello, children," said a voice behind Starfire.

"Eep!" Starfire squeaked as she turned around looking at a green alien that had a blue cape on and could be looked through. He had just appeared from under the floor.

Starfire was so surprised; she jumped into Robin's arms.

"Oh, it's you, Mr. John," (AN: Spelling?) Robin smiled. "Its okay, Star, it's just the teacher." He gently put a furiously blushing Starfire down.

"It is nice to see you, Robin," Mr. John smiled. "Who are your friends?"

"This is Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. My other friend is still in her room," Robin gestured to each friend.

"I am charmed to meet you all," Mr. John said kindly. "And I am quite sorry about the scare."

"Dude, did you just come out of the floor?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, I did indeed. The students aren't the only ones who have special powers, you know," Mr. John smiled. "So, I will see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely," Cyborg said. "Oh, and sorry about the door."

"Quite alright, it will be easy to fix, don't worry," Mr. John said.

They each said good-bye and moved onto the next room.

"He seems cool," Beast Boy remarked.

"Man, anyone who doesn't get mad at me for breaking down their door is cool enough for me," Cyborg said.

Cyborg held his fist up to knock on the door, but Beast Boy put his hand on Cyborg's and lowered it. "Maybe I should to this." He knocked and a feminine voice said, "Enter."

The friends obeyed and saw a tall woman with large feathery wings and a silver mace held tightly in her hands.

"And to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" the woman smiled. "Hello, Robin."

"Hi, Ms. Hawk," Robin greeted. "These are my friends, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg. We're checking out the teachers."

"Pleased to meet you," Ms. Hawk said.

"So, uh, you know how to handle a mace, right?" Beast Boy asked nervously as he stepped behind Robin.

"Actually, this is my first time," Ms. Hawk grinned.

"Say what?" Cyborg exclaimed in alarm.

Ms. Hawk laughed. "I'm just kidding! I know how to handle this," Ms. Hawk chuckled as she twirled the mace like a baton which made Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg back a way a little.

"I've gotta learn how to do that," Robin said.

"Well, you'll learn once you're ready, now why don't you all go meet the other teachers before they leave for lunch," Ms. Hawk smiled. "Oh, and Starfire, is it? Well, I'm couching the cheerleading squad and you look flexible. Give it some thought, alright?"

Starfire smiled and nodded.

"I think that I will enjoy having Ms. Hawk as a teacher," Starfire said after they had gone out the door.

"If she's gonna have that mace with her all the time, I'm sitting in the back row," Beast Boy commented.

Starfire knocked on Room 3's door, and she accidentally knocked it down. "Oops."

"That's okay, Star. I do that all the time," Cyborg said.

"Is anyone in this room at this time?" Starfire asked nervously.

"Hey, kids," a man that had a very colorful costume on smiled as he flew over. "Looks like we have a little accident here."

"I am sorry," Starfire apologized.

"That's okay, I've seen kids that have some form of super strength on my time, more than I can count," the man laughed. "By the way, I'm Mr. Super."

"My step dad's told me about you," Robin said. "He says that you're one of the heroes with basic powers. Stuff like laser eyes, super strength and flight."

"You sure are well educated young man. And what might your names be?"

"I'm Robin. These are my friends, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg. One friend is still in the tower."

"I take it you are all beginners? Hope you like it at this school, but I really need to get to the Teachers' Lounge. Gotta get there before Mr. Flash finishes them off," Mr. Super smiled as he flew out the doorway.

"I've _got _to be a teacher here when I'm older," Cyborg said.

"Okay, I think we need to go to the fourth floor. And can someone else do the introductions? My tongue's getting tired from talking," Robin complained.

"Fine, I'll do it. You don't do it right, anyway," Beast Boy said.

Once the friends got onto an elevator and onto the fourth floor, the moved onto the fourth room.

"Introducing Starfire, Cyborg Robin aaaaanndd…Beast Boy!" Beast Boy introduced dramatically as he stepped through the door behind the three kids.

"Um, nobody's in here," Robin said.

"Perhaps he or she has ventured into the Lounge of Teachers," Starfire suggested.

"Then let's go!" Beast Boy said. "Robin, where's the Teachers' Lounge?"

"I can't tell you that! It isn't called the Teachers' Lounge for nothing!" Robin exclaimed.

"So what? I went into the Teachers' Lounge tons of times at my old school. I'm an expert," Beast Boy boasted.

"Oh, and I'm sure you're teachers were super-powered and gave you extreme detentions if you got caught," Robin said sarcastically.

"Well, I bet you're just scared because we might get caught!" Beast Boy said.

"What did you say!" Robin shouted.

Cyborg and Starfire's eyes desperately went back and forth each time a person talked as if that would make them be nice again.

"Hey, hey! Break it up, you two!" said a low but strong voice.

"Beast Boy and Robin turned around to see a tall dark man in a green and black suit.

"You-you're Green Lantern!" Beast Boy stammered.

"That's _Mr. _Lantern to you," Mr. Lantern said. "What can I do for you boys? And miss?"

"We just wanted to meet all the teachers," Robin explained.

"Yeah, I'm Beast boy, this is Cyborg, Robin and Starfire," Beast Boy added.

"Well, I'm sure everyone's at the Teachers' Lounge right now. Why don't you meet the other teachers tomorrow?" Mr. Lantern suggested.

The others nodded as Mr. Lantern smiled and left.

"How did you know Mr. Lantern?" Robin asked Beast Boy.

"He's my hero," Beast Boy simply said.

"We should depart for home. We are still able to meet the older heroes and heroines in our tower and I am sure we can persuade Raven to join us," Starfire said.

"Don't count on it, Star," Beast Boy said, shaking his head. "I know her. She's a total bookworm."

Back at the tower, the friends found Raven sitting in the same place she had been when they had left her.

"Hey, Raven! You wanna join us in meeting our towermates?" Cyborg invented.

"Already met them," Raven answered.

"Okay then," Cyborg shut the door quickly.

"Why did you not persuade her to come with us nonetheless?" Starfire asked curiously.

"You don't want to get her mad. I ripped her book once by accident when Beast Boy invited her to play with us. Not pretty," Cyborg replied and shuddered at the thought.

"I bet some people are at the common room. Let's go!" Beast Boy said as he raced to the elevator.

"But did we not just pass it a few minutes ago?" Starfire asked confused.

"Well, some people might have the power to teleport or something, so it's best to check," Robin explained.

When the feeling of her insides moving down stopped, Starfire stepped out of the elevator.

There was a boy and a girl sitting in the room. They looked a little older than Starfire and the others. The girl had jet black hair that was tied up into ponytails and had a matching black dress that reached her knees. She had violet eyes like Raven and had purple cuffs that somehow seemed to float around her wrists and purple eyeliner, faint blush and lipstick. She was very pretty.

The boy's hair was a dirty blond color and he had a basic hero uniform. A yellow cape with a red jumpsuit along with a yellow belt, boots, gloves and a lightning bolt made to look like a letter S in the middle of his chest. He was on the couch next to the girl who was reading. The boy was the first to notice the group of beginners standing in the Tower Base.

"Hey," the boy said, rising to his feet, literally.

"Hi, I'm Robin," Robin said as he shook hands with the boy. "This is Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg."

"I can tell you guys are new," the boy smiled, eyeing Robin's clothes. His eyes came to Starfire. "And did you come from a different planet?"

"How did you know?" Starfire asked curiously.

"There are tons of foreign students here. Usually you get to know what aliens are most likely to have powers in Intermediate Level," the boy explained. "You're from Tamaran, aren't you?"

"I left Tamaran six months recently, yes," Starfire answered.

"Dude, where do you get that crazy costume?" Beast Boy asked openly.

"I told you it looked funny," the girl said behind her book.

"It is not!" the boy fumed.

The girl finally stood up and walked up to the friends and boy.

"I told him he looks like a guy on a battery commercial," she said, smiling faintly. "By the way, my name is Celestia."

"And I'm Circuit," the boy introduced.

"I don't get it," Beast Boy said, scratching his head.

"_Anyway,_" Circuit said hastily. "I got the _great _costume last year. You see, every hero or heroine who has passed Beginner Level gets to pick out a costume. Unless, of course if you're from a different planet."

"Why's your name Circuit?" Beast Boy asked.

"We're allowed to change every year in case we want to change a little part of our costume, or perhaps the _whole _costume," Celestia hinted.

"Tell me what your power is," Beast Boy pleaded.

"Beast Boy, you are so dim I think if we shouted in your ear we would hear an echo," Cyborg said.

Circuit laughed and Celestia smiled. "Just for Beast boy here, my power is electricity and Celestia's is space. You know, like gravity, starlight, that kind of stuff," Circuit chuckled.

"Oh, I get it!" Beast Boy said loudly.

"Get what?" a voice asked.

The beginners and intermediates turned to see a boy coming into the Tower Base. He had pale skin and had a black shirt with a purple belt, purple boots and a purple cape. He had violet hair like Raven's and gray eyes.

"Nothing Shade, it's stupid," Circuit said. "And before genius boy has anything to say, I'll take the trouble to say that Shade's power is darkness, he can make anything dark, even in blind daylight and can hide in solid walls and stuff," Circuit said lazily.

"He's also my step brother and Shadow's brother," Celestia added.

"Hey, have you guys met Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"We have. She didn't seem so happy to heart us knocking on the door to greet the beginners, though," Circuit shrugged.

"I got along with her fine," Shade said unsmiling. "I think Shadow would get along with her fine too."

"Figures," Celestia muttered.

"Okay, enough chit-chat," Beast Boy said impatiently. "Anyone wanna challenge me to a game of Speed Turbo 2?"

"Challenge? Man, you exasperate way too much," Cyborg plopped into a couch and grabbed a controller and the remote to change the setting to VIDEO.

Shade rolled his eyes and walked out the Tower Base door.

Celestia sat down next to Cyborg along with Circuit sitting next to her.

Robin and Starfire sat on the next couch and watched Beast boy and Cyborg start playing as Raven would have put it, "Mindless videogames that rot your brain' and later on went to bed to wait for the first day of school.

* * *

I know, this was long and boring, at least, I thought so. Please don't leave me! Next chapter will be better, promise! Cross my heart and hope to...uh...you get the point. But I'm serious, except for the cross my heart part. If I don't do too well on this, then I suppose I can delet this and think up a different idea. Anyway, you tell me what you think, okay? Tell the truth, even if it isn't nice. Bye! 

-TTF


	3. Chapter 3

OMG! I am so sorry for the wait. Usually I don't take this long. I wrote an extra long chapter to make it up. Sorry!Here's the next chapter! I got a lot of reviews and I love it!

I hope this ficisn't sounding too much like Harry Potter or Sky High, but if it does, then just let me know. I just saw Sky High and now I know what the movie's like.

READ THIS NOW: If anyone wants to become a student or make a characterin this, just put it in your review along with: Your heroname,realname (optional), power,year (Beginner 10, Intermidiate 11, Advanced 12), personality,and costume or clothes. Remember, the beginners don't have costumes unless their from a different planet, but even then, you don't have towear a costume. Please note that you can't become a teacher. I've already gotten enough. Thanks and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, so get off my back.

Reviews:

Darkest Raven: Thanks for the spelling, I wasn't so sure about that. Enjoy the chapter!

Valda: I think your suggestion is great! I hope I used the character right.

FirefliesWishes: Thanks, and I hope you like this chapter.

Dante Tigerwolf: Great, thanks for the review!

RavenOnline: That's nice, and I did really want to make some sort of school fic, but there were so many regular school fics, so I decided to make a school for kids withpowers.

The Komodo Dragon Phoenix: Here you go, enjoy the chapter!

Blue Wallpaper: Thanks, and you'll have to just read andfind out!

Nevermore The Raven: That means a lot, and yes, they are all in normal clothes except for Starfire. I think I put fairly enough Raven in this chapter for you. I was going to put the rest in this chapter, butit was getting to long, so it's the next chapter.

samanthe2121: Thanks. No, Shadow doesn't live in their tower, he's in another tower. (It was on the first chapter but I don't expect you to remember all that.)

Thanks again for the reviews!

* * *

The next day, Starfire woke up to see Raven up, dressed in a blue sweater and black jeans, ready for school reading once again. 

Starfire looked at the clock. It read 7:00.

"Good, morning, Raven! Please, tell me what we are to do at school. I have never been to a school due to my departure from Tamaran. I did not have any wealth when I came here," Starfire said.

"Your list of periods are over there," Raven said as she pointed to the screen of the computer. Raven had logged onto the mailbox and she had only opened her list.

"Thank you for respecting my privacy," Starfire smiled.

Raven shrugged.

Starfire had learned to use a computer a little before at her care center. She clicked the left mouse button and a screen went up. It read:

To: Miss Koriand'r/Starfire

Powers: Bolts of green energy (starbolts), flight, super strength

Classes: Air Travel-Room 2, Basics of a Heroine-Room 5, Power Education-Room 3, History of Heroes and Heroines-Room 4, Sneak Attacking-Room 1, Hero/Heroine Extras-Room 6.

Extra Class Options: Cheerleading squad, Sock-Her team.

Starfire read over her list.

"Raven, are our classes the same?" Starfire asked.

"I suppose," Raven shrugged. She glanced at the clock. "You'd better get ready. It's almost time for school."

Starfire nodded and walked into the bathroom to get ready.

In fifteen minutes, Starfire was ready to go. She and Raven walked to school and met the boys there. Well, two out of three of them.

"Where's Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

"I think he's with this girl we met coming out. Terra, I think," Robin informed.

"I hope she will be our new friend!" Starfire said immediately.

"Hey, there's BB over there!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Starfire looked to where Cyborg was pointing and saw Beast Boy with a blond girl. She quickly flew over to say hi.

"Hey, Star. This is—"

"Terra!" Starfire hugged Terra with a bone-crunching hug.

"Terra," Beast Boy finished. "Do you know her?"

"Well, not exactly," Terra gasped. She was wearing a gray short-sleeved shirt with blue jean shorts. She had a blue butterfly hair clip and brown gloves. On her neck hung a pair of blue goggles.

"Starfire! Stop before you suffocate her!" Beast Boy said.

Starfire let go and Terra took gasps of breath.

"I am sorry," Starfire apologized. "Will you be my friend?"

"Uh, sure. Just…warn me before you do that again," Terra smiled.

"That will be done!" Starfire promised.

By this time, the others had caught up with Starfire.

"Hey, guys," Terra greeted. She turned to Raven.

"What's your name?"

"Raven," Raven answered non-smiling.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Terra," Terra said.

"Great," Raven said nonchalantly. "We'd better get to class before—"

Suddenly, a bell rung and many kids stampeded into the school before they could be late.

"The bell rings," Raven finished. We'd better go before we get a detention."

"On the first day of school?" Beast Boy asked.

"They're heroes, Beast Boy. Who knows what they would do," Raven replied.

"Then we'd better motor," Terra said.

"Right. Let's get to our first class," Robin nodded as they started running. "I don't think we'll make it in time!"

"Well, I have teleportation powers, but I haven't done it much—"

"Just do it!" Robin said.

While she was running along her friends, Raven put her arms up, waved them around and black energy incased them. In a few moments, the beginners landed on the third floor.

"We'll catch up with you guys later," Terra said as she waved to Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven and hurried after Robin and Cyborg.

Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy headed for Room 2, Air Travel. Luckily, it seemed that a few other people were walking through the open mahogany door, so they weren't late. They crossed through into the room where Ms. Hawk standing in the front of the classroom with her silver mace in her hands as always.

Once Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire found seats in the middle of the room and everyone got comfortable, she began to speak.

"Good morning, class," Ms. Hawk greeted. "I'm Ms. Hawk, and welcome to your first day of the school year. You all are beginners, right?"

A few kids nodded their heads, some answered "yes", and some in the front eyed the mace worriedly, looking like they wished they had sat in the back.

"Good. So, all of you should be able to fly, and we'll start with a little test outside," Ms. Hawk said. "Come with me, single file."

The beginners obeyed Ms. Hawk and soon scrambled into a line. Ms. Hawk led the class to a large window and stopped.

"This is where you will be jumping out," Ms. Hawk said.

The class looked alarmed and scared and they started chattering endlessly.

"Quiet!" Ms. Hawk ordered after five seconds. "Let me rephrase that. This is where you will be going out every day when we go outside."

"Can't we just use the door?" a person asked timidly.

"You all want to learn how to fly, don't you? Trust me, once you get going, it will be easy. It's really useful, too. Now, I want the first person in the line tell me if they know, how they think they would accomplish flying," Ms. Hawk directed.

A dark girl (AN: Guess who!) with black hair tied in buns above her head wearing a yellow and black striped shirt and black jeans walked up. She had a pair of thin wings coming out from her back.

"And what would your superhero name be?" Ms. Hawk asked.

"Bumblebee," the girl said. She looked confident.

"Well, Bumblebee, tell me what you think you have to do to activate your flight power," Ms. Hawk smiled.

"I've tried it once or twice before. I think I just need to think about it," Bumblebee answered.

"A very common way of activating your flight," Ms. Hawk remarked. "Alright, Bumblebee, go ahead and fly to that flag over there and come back."

Ms. Hawk pointed to a red flag that was about half a mile far from the window. She opened the window and a light breeze entered the room.

Bumblebee nodded, took a breath, and spread out her wings, causing the person behind her fall back in surprise. She stepped to the edge of the window frame and took a dive.

The class started to whisper slightly after Bumblebee failed to appear in a few seconds.

Suddenly, she shot up, wings fluttering rapidly and arms faintly flailing.

The crowd of kids cheered as they watched her touch the red flag and fly back to the window, though she was a bit unsteady in her flying.

"Excellent, Bumblebee that was very good!" Ms. Hawk praised. "Next!"

Raven stepped up. "My name is Raven. I can levitate."

"So basically you have to use your mind. Alright, have a go," Ms. Hawk gestured her arms to the window frame.

Raven stepped onto the window frame. She took a long jump off and started levitating into the air and was soon at the flag. She circled around the flag once and started for the window.

"She's good," Beast Boy commented.

"She is! It is quite glorious that Raven can pass this test with the colors that fly!" Starfire squealed.

"Uh, Star, that's 'flying colors'" Beast Boy corrected.

"That too!" Starfire smiled.

Suddenly, the two heard a scream!

The quickly turned to see Raven fall seven feet from the windowsill!

"Raven!" Beast Boy and Starfire shouted as they ran to the edge.

Everyone was panicking and started talking rapidly. Some were looking down the ledge along with Starfire and Beast Boy. Worried voices were heard.

"Is she alright?"

"What happened?"

"That fall must be like seventy feet!"

"I don't want to do this!"

"This is a violation in child safety!"

"What's for lunch?"

"Pay attention, stupid."

Beast Boy and Starfire started to peer down, but Ms. Hawk stopped them.

"Don't lean over the edge," she ordered sharply.

"But…Raven!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"She is most likely damaged, Ms. Hawk!" Starfire added.

"Don't worry, she's alright," Ms. Hawk said calmly.

"How do you know?" Beast Boy demanded.

He must have said it in a really demanding voice, because Ms. Hawk looked at him sternly.

"Ma'am," Beast Boy added timidly.

"This school has its precautions," Ms. Hawk explained loudly so the rest of the class could hear.

"Raven is okay. Outside the school there are hidden soft platforms that have detectors if a person is falling. The platforms are turned on twenty-four seven. Raven has probably been caught and she will be brought to this window soon."

The kids looked pretty scared and worried, but the anxiousness rose when Raven appeared sitting on a red and fluffy platform looking uncertain.

"Raven!" Beast Boy and Starfire cried together.

Raven stepped off the platform and smiled faintly. She walked towards the back where Beast Boy and Starfire were while the others continued the test.

"Are you undamaged?" Starfire asked.

"Yes. Those platforms are pretty comfy," Raven replied.

"Geez, Raven. Don't do that. You nearly gave me a heart attack," Beast Boy said.

"Maybe I _will _do it again," Raven said.

Beast Boy gave her a lopsided smile.

For the rest of class, several people made it across and back but were unsteady in flying, ten got across but didn't make the trip back, and only one got across without being shaky, which was obviously Ms. Hawk who was giving a demonstration at the end of class.

"That was quite enjoyable!" Starfire squealed. She was one of the people who got across.

"Raven, you're right, those things _are _comfy. If only I could stay in bird form long enough," Beast Boy said.

The friends walked through the hall. There were message boards in each hall that were electronic. There were screens that showed messages in big letters coming across.

On one screen in big red letters going horizontal read:

FIVE MINUTE BREAKS AFTER EACH LESSON

"What if people do not notice these?" Starfire asked.

"Oh, I forgot. There was an E-mail about that. Sorry," Raven apologized, though she still sounded like she didn't have any emotion.

"Oh, that is alright," Starfire smiled. "I suppose it is only a reminder, then."

"Hey, guy and gals!" Cyborg smiled as he, Robin, and Terra came out from their class.

"Hello, friends! Was your class enjoyable and educational?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, it was great! My step dad, er, I mean, Mr. Bat takes the people who don't know how to fly and teaches us a lot of good ground techniques," Robin said.

"Okay, we have five minutes, what do you want to do?" Terra asked.

"Well, it'll take us about 2.3 minutes to get to our next class, so how about we get some water or something and get moving?" Cyborg suggested.

"Nerd!" Beast boy said.

Cyborg glared at him.

Raven rolled her eyes and suddenly felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned to see a boy her age. He was wearing a gray sweater with a hood, and shorts that were long. (Or maybe short pants, she didn't know what.) His hair was faintly silver and his eyes were whitish blue. He had pale skin like her skin and he let off a faint eerie white glow.

"Um, hi?' Raven tried.

"Hey, you took a pretty surprising fall. You okay?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, I _did _fall onto a soft platform, so yeah, it wasn't that bad," Raven replied.

"Good, just checking. Oh, by the way, I'm Specter," the boy said.

"I'm Raven," Raven said.

"Well, gotta get to class, see you around."

Raven watched him leave.

"Hey Raven, he your new boyfriend?" Beast Boy teased. "He's cute."

Beast Boy's remark seemed to snap Raven back into reality.

"Beast Boy, I'm only ten," Raven stated.

"You can never be too young." Beast Boy said.

"Actually, you can," Raven rolled her eyes.

"So?" Beast Boy said.

"Yeah, Beast Boy already has a girlfriend," Cyborg said.

"Yeah, I—wait, what?" Beast Boy looked at Cyborg.

"Terra," Cyborg shifted his thumb over his shoulder to point at Terra who was taking a drink from the water fountain. Starfire and Robin were behind her.

"She is not!" Beast Boy insisted.

"Is too."

"Is not!'

"Is too-oo."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is not!"

"Is too, and that's final!" Beast Boy shouted as he crossed his arms.

Raven's eyes seemed to be interested at the ceiling.

"Whatever you say, BB," Cyborg smirked.

"Yeah, I—dude! Why do you do that!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Because you always fall for it," Cyborg replied with another smirk.

Beast Boy started to turn red, but tried to change the subject.

"So, why were so many kids in our class? Weren't there only like twenty? Now there are way more than twenty!"

"That's easy. There usually are new kids coming by the time of day. We were given a specific time, and so were others. The only way to keep the chaos down with new kids is to have them come at certain times, especially if they're from a different country or world," Raven explained.

"Dude, you're like…a girl version of Robin!" Beast Boy remarked.

Raven, for the third time that day, rolled her eyes.

"Hey, our five minutes are over, better get to class," Robin advised as he, Terra and Starfire came over.

Suddenly, a voice rung through the hallways, getting everyone's attention.

"Attention future heroes and heroines, your next class has been changed to after lunch and you will have a new class in Room 7, Target Practice. That will be all."

"Target Practice? That doesn't sound too bad," Beast Boy remarked.

"Okay then, off to Target Practice," Robin shrugged.

The classroom wasn't like the other classrooms, which were ready for teaching. It seemed that it had just appeared, and was stark white, a few tables were clustered into the room and there was a chalkboard that looked like it could use a good washing.

The teacher was not in the room, so the class sat down and waited, but you could probably figure out how.

Raven ducked as a spitball flew over her head.

"Why isn't the teacher here?"

"I don't know, and they didn't say who the teacher was," Robin said, slightly worried. "You think it was some kind of test?"

"How could it be a test?" Beast Boy asked as he launched a paper airplane.

"Think about it. What if the Evil Educate students broke into the school or something?"

"Or something," Raven said.

"Yeah, Robin. You are way to serious twenty-four seven," Cyborg nodded.

"Whatever," Robin said.

"I don't know about you guys, but if this teacher isn't coming, then I like him," Beast boy grinned.

"Or her," Terra added.

Suddenly, a flame started to burn in the front of the classroom.

Some girls squealed as the fire grew larger, it's redish gold flames danced enthusiastically.

"Fire!" some students shouted.

A boy with long, dark black hair stood up and thrust his hand out. Suddenly, the part of the floor shot up revealing a rusty broken pipe. Water squirted out and aimed at the flame, but it jumped to the side and turned into a pretty, young woman.

Aqualad immediately put his hand down and the pipe's water started drizzling slowly onto the part of the floor that wasn't broken.

"Oops, sorry about that," Aqualad said nervously.

"That's fine. Note to self: Don't flame teleport to classroom on first day," the woman smiled. She turned to the class. "Hello, I'm Ms. Valda, and I will be your teacher for Target Practice."

Ms. Valda was a beautiful woman with long brown hair with red, orange, and yellow streaks. She was tall and had a curved body and a kind smile. Her eyes were hazel with a tint of red. Her costume looked like an upside-down flame. It was strapless at the top and had the colors of a fire. She had black trousers that looked burnt at the bottom, small red boots, and a flaming mask.

"How are we gonna do Target Practice in here?" Beast Boy asked.

"Glad you asked. We weren't going to use this part of the room anyway, so I didn't really bother to clean it up," Ms. Valda explained.

"What do you mean 'this part of the room'?" Raven asked.

"You'll see later, but first I'll call the janitor. We need to get this mess fixed then do Target Practice, and by the looks of it, you need it," Ms. Valda joked.

She went to the door where a telephone was put and picked it up. She dialed and said, "Room 7 needs the Greg to clean up a mess."

A few moments after Ms. Valda hung up, a man with sandy hair in a blue janitor uniform walked in. He didn't have any tools to clean. He didn't have anything at all.

He stepped over the broken floor and got to the pipe. He put his hands out. His thumbs, index fingers, and pinkies were up and his other two fingers were down. Around his wrists, rings of golden light rotated clockwise and made a warm glow. The rings slipped off his wrists and hands and soon, the floor was repaired. It was as if nothing had happened.

The man tipped his hat to Ms. Valda and was off without a word.

"That guy is creepy," Beast Boy muttered.

"Not really. He's a sweet man, but quiet. Anyway, let's start," Ms. Valda said.

She pushed a red button on the wall and the walls, ceiling, and floor turned around. When the room was transformed, it had several targets on each wall along with targets on the ceiling and floor. There was also a new door that hadn't been there before on the right wall.

"Alright, who wants to play a little game?" Ms. Valda asked.

Nobody spoke or moved.

"Come on, I need four people that will volunteer," Ms. Valda urged.

Robin looked at her friends.

"I'll go," he said as he stepped up to Ms. Valda.

"Excellent. Three more people please," Ms. Valda said.

Starfire, Meriwether, and Speedy had volunteered.

"Okay, now, the name of the game is called Touch which was revised from The Game When People Have to Touch, Shoot and Attack the Targets. How you play is when a target lights up, you shoot it, touch it, or attack it. Very simple. See the line that goes across the room? Meriwether and Speedy, you're on the left side which is Team 1. Starfire and Robin are on the right which is Team 2. Whoever touches the most targets at the end of the game wins. I'll be keeping track. You'll have five minutes and then the next teams can have a go. Everyone, go into the door and in there you can see the potential heroes and heroines play. Don't touch anything and sit on a seat," Ms. Valda said and led the way into the room.

Inside, it was high-tech and advanced. There were buttons everywhere on a computer and a microphone. On the screen, the volunteers were waiting nervously for the game to start. There were seats lined up everywhere and televisions lined on each corner of the room.

"Ready? Begin," Ms. Valda instructed as she pressed a button and started pushing several buttons.

The screens in the corners of the room turned on and showed the kids swiftly touching and shooting the targets.

Raven, Beast Boy, Terra, and Cyborg took the seats at the left corner of the room and watched their friends.

On the computer screen, there was a timer on the right counting down and a scorekeeper on the left. They read:

Time: 4:29

Score: 1. 25 2. 21

Starfire desperately shot her starbolts quickly over the top of her head and on her left. She was sweating rapidly as she touched the ground where a target had lit up.

"You're doing great, Star!" Robin called from the side.

Starfire smiled as she hit another target. She saw Meriwether hitting three at the same time using wind, rain, and light.

Starfire didn't want to let Robin down. She saw ten targets lighting up in front and behind her. She closed her eyes and thought hard.

Suddenly, she felt a flow of energy run through her veins and when she opened her glowing green eyes, she saw a small green bubble form around her, big enough to reach all the lit targets and small enough not to hurt anybody!

The targets dimmed down as Starfire's light touched them, and the simulation was over.

Ms. Valda came out along with the class and read a paper that was probably the results.

"Speedy and Meriwether: 46."

Speedy and Meriwether high-fived.

"Robin and Starfire: 49!"

The class cheered.

"Okay, who's next?"

After Target Practice came lunch.

"Hey, nice game today, Robin, Starfire," Speedy remarked as he and Meriwether walked by the table.

"You're not so bad yourself, Speedy," Robin said, and then he turned to Starfire. "It was all you."

"But if it were not for you, we would have only about fifteen targets," Starfire said fairly as she blushed lightly.

Robin smiled.

"Ew, dude! I'm eating here! Don't get all mushy," Beast Boy pretended to gag.

* * *

Whoa, this has to be the longest chapter I've ever written. Think about the character thing (if you don'tknow what I'm talking abou, read the author's messageon the top)and please R&R! 

-TTF


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, this fic is doing so well, and I'm glad a lot of people want to have characters! I think I got all the new characters right, and if there's something you want to add to your character, then just put it in your review! You're still welcome to make a character if you didn't do it last time, and there is only one character per person. The characters, appearances, and powers are genius, and I would never have thought of it, thanks for letting me use them!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, the Justice League,or the new characters my reviewers invented but I do own a long list of students andSchool of Heroes and Evil Educate, and I'm proud!

Reviews:

Valda: I'm glad you like it. Enjoy the chapter! I'll put Anwe Valda in again in the next chapter!

Nevermore The Raven: The more discription, the better! I could tell you didn't just think of this off the top of your head! Thanks for putting me on you're favorites list!

Gothic Black Panther96: Nice character! The name's awesome and so is the power! I sort of narrowed this chapter down on Kat near the end and I hope that's okay. I'll be sure to put in hints of Kat crushin' on Beast Boy.

AlyRaven: Thanks for the character, and I think I got the details right. Enjoy!

The Komodo Dragon Phoenix: Was this soon enough? Hope you like the chapter!

samanthe2121: I put your character in, but I'm not too sure if I put her in enough, so is it okay if that later on in the chapters Leena plays a big part in the end? Tell me you're answer and I promise to have a great story!

I'd like to deticate this chapter to Nevermore The Raven for putting me on herfavorite author's list! Though her character is in the fic a little, she'll be popping in and out a lot! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Okay, our next class is Basics of a Heroine," Raven informed.

"We'll see you guys later," Terra said.

With that, the girls ran off toward their next class.

"Oh man, we are going to be so late," Terra complained.

"Wait a sec, I think I may be able to teleport us there, but I'm not completely sure," Raven said.

"Just do it! I bet our teacher's strict about things like being late," Terra said.

"Hey! Wait a sec! Room for one more?" a voice called.

The girls turned to see another girl that looked like their age running over to them. She wore a pair of long black jeans, combat boots and a shirt that read 'Girls Kick A$$!' on it. Her hair was long and brown and had purple streaks mixed into her strands. Her eyes were gray and she had a friendly smile.

"So, if I heard well, you can teleport?" the girl asked.

"And who might you be?" Raven asked a little sharply, though the girl didn't seem to notice.

"Hi, my name's Elementa. I kind of zoned out at lunch so, care to give a friend a little help?" Elementa asked.

"We'd be pleased to help you," Starfire said immediately. "Oh, and my name is Starfire. This is Terra and Raven."

"Gee, thanks, and nice to meet you," Elementa smiled.

"Uh, are we allowed to wear shirts like that?" Terra asked uncertainly.

"Beats me. I only have one shirt that says this," Elementa shrugged.

"Let's just do this before we're late," Raven said impatiently. "Okay, everyone get together and hold on. Don't move from the spot your standing on."

Raven raised her arms above her head and closed her eyes. She chanted, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthose!" (A/N: I know that in the episodes she doesn't need to say that, but she's only ten and she hasn't learned to do it nonverbally.)

A black aura covered the girls, and they felt a rush of energy and winds trail through them. It felt like they were energetically flying. In a moment, they found themselves inside a dark and eerie place.

Starfire put her right hand up as it started to glow, casting a splash of green light around the place.

"Okay, something tells me this isn't Room 5," Elementa said nervously.

"Raven must have teleported us to the wrong place. This looks like a storage room or a basement," Terra observed.

"We'd better find the door and get out of here," Raven said quietly.

She walked around, feeling the walls that weren't lit by Starfire's light.

Starfire and Terra started to look around too.

Elementa started to look around in the back but felt someone's hand grasp her shoulder tensely.

"Yah! Get away!" Elementa shouted as she thrust her hand behind her, shooting a blast of water at the person behind her.

"Ah!" screamed a feminine voice.

The other girls looked back quickly to see a drenched girl glaring at Elementa. She looked a bit older than the girls, about one year older. She wore a suit with swirls on it, but it was almost impossible to see the colors in the green light.

"Oops, my bad," Elementa grinned nervously.

"Yeah, oops," the girl said, chuckling a bit. A waterfall seemed to be built into her hair as she rung it.

"Wait a minute, you guys look like Beginners. Aren't you supposed to be in class?" the girl asked.

"Who are you?" Raven asked.

"My name's Leena and I'm in the Intermediate year. I'm supposed to be picking up fire proof boxes and the light bulb seemed to burn out, but that's not the point. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Leena asked.

"My name is Elementa, and this is Starfire, Terra, and Raven."

"We were kind of late for class and Raven tried to teleport us to Room 5, but it was kind of off," Terra explained.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry," Leena apologized.

"Uh…why? It's not like you did it," Elementa said.

"I kind of have this power that can temporarily make a person's power faulty. I thought I mastered it, but it seems to go off a bit this year when I don't know it. Your friend was close to the classroom anyway. It's just the door across from here," Leena explained.

"You four just get to class. The door's right there," Leena directed.

"We'll see you later," Elementa called as she followed the other girls to the door.

"It was wonderful meeting you," Starfire added.

Leena waved good-bye as the girls disappeared through the doors.

The girls had reached the class and were greeted by the eyes of many females' eyes.

"It was very courteous for you girls to join us," Ms. Wonder said sharply.

"Sorry, we kind of got lost," Terra explained.

"Don't let it happen again. I'll let you off with a warning," Ms. Wonder said

"Now, girls, take a seat and listen. The first rule of being a heroine is that you must always do what is right. Don't do what other people say is right unless it makes real sense. Don't let the boys sweet talk you and don't flirt with any male villains, no matter how cute they are," Ms. Wonder informed.

There were a few giggles coming from random places in the room and then there was silence.

For the rest of the class, the girls had talked about what they're personality was like. For homework, they were supposed to read three chapters out of a book called: _The Guide to a Successful Heroine_ and write a report about how you would be a heroine. Then they would take the personality quiz inside at the back of the book.

"Man, the first day of school and she's already packed us up with homework!" Elementa complained.

"Maybe this is punishment for being late," Terra said.

"The whole class wasn't late," Raven said. "Besides, it's not that hard. The first three chapters only have thirty pages, and look how big the writing is. This is a cinch."

"Maybe for you," Elementa said.

"I suppose Raven is right," Starfire said. "It is not very difficult."

"Not you too Star!" Elementa said. "Geez, I thought I'd like Basics of a Heroine class. Anyway, let's just get out of this school. We get a kind of recess break right now right? To roam the school?"

"That's right. Twenty solid minutes of heaven," Terra sighed happily.

"Hey, guys, over here!" called a voice.

Robin was waving to the girls near the front doors. The other guys were there too.

"There is Robin!" Starfire exclaimed as she and the other girls ran over to them.

"Who's your new friend?" Beast Boy asked.

"This is Elementa," Starfire introduced. "And this is Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin." She gestured to each boy as she said their name.

"Nice to meet you all," Elementa said kindly.

"I dig the shirt," Cyborg smiled.

"Thanks," Elementa said.

"So what do you think about checking out Evil Educate?" Beast Boy asked slyly.

"Are we allowed?" Terra asked.

"'Course we are. We just need to be careful is all," Beast Boy said.

"I guess so," Terra shrugged.

"I'm in," Elementa said.

"I don't know, BB, I think—"

"And whoever doesn't want to is a nerd," Beast Boy said.

Cyborg glared at him and said, "Whatever."

"Great! So everyone's going to go," Beast boy grinned. "Let's go!"

Out beyond what the kids thought was the invisible shield, they were close to Evil Educate.

"Here it is, the evilest place in the world," Beast Boy said.

"It kind of looks like a meat factory up close," Cyborg remarked.

"Exactly," Beast Boy said. "I bet there are tons of evil kids waiting to get their butts kicked when we do battles."

"Battles?" Starfire asked confused.

"The schools do battles every month. The first battle of the year is next week. You see, the two schools compete for the best super-powered teaching facility of the year. It all depends on how good the students learn. Whichever school wins the most battles, they win. All students are graded on how many battles they win. If you win three battles, it's a C, five battles is a B, and seven battles and up is an A. You have to win at least three battles to pass your year," Robin explained.

"And they are single battles?" Starfire asked.

"There are several team battles," Robin answered.

"I understand," Starfire nodded.

"We're here!" Beast Boy said as the friends came to a large steel door. Beast Boy pushed it and it opened.

"Hm, I thought they'd have a more advanced security system."

"Beast Boy, wait, I don't think you should—"

"I know what I'm doing, Raven," Beast Boy said.

He stepped into the door and suddenly, an alarm went off and lasers started firing at Beast Boy.

Raven made a shield over him and moved him out the door.

Once beast Boy was out, the door closed and a screen went on.

"No heroes are allowed on the villains' premises," said a man in a black and orange mask that only revealed one eye.

"I guess I got my facts wrong," Beast Boy said nervously.

"Come on, let's go," Robin said irritably. "I just remembered we were only allowed on this playground in the back of the schools."

"Going somewhere?" asked a smooth female voice.

The kids turned to see a girl with long, pink hair and a black dress with long purple and black striped socks. She had black shoes and her eyes were pink and looked like a cat's. Behind her stood two other kids.

One looked like he was no more than five years old and the other was a massive boy with red hair who looked like a bully.

"Yeah, to recess," Robin said carefully.

"You're not supposed to be here," the girl said.

"We kind of figured that out, thanks," Elementa said with a little spice in her voice. "We don't need directions, we know where to go."

"You're going to go to our principal's office for trespassing," the tall strong-looking boy said.

"We didn't know," Terra insisted.

"Are you guys trying to start a fight?" the girl asked calmly. "Because it would be for nothing, so save your strength."

"We don't take orders from villains," Raven said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh really?" the girl asked. "Well, I don't take back talk from witches!"

"Are you challenging me?" Raven asked, stepping forward.

"That would be such a waste. I'm not wasting my powers on nothing," the girl said, looking uninterested.

"Hey, don't insult my friend like that," Elementa said sharply.

"What if I am?" the girl asked.

"Then you're going to regret it," Elementa said dangerously.

"Don't make me laugh, I bet you people don't even know how to control your powers," the girl said.

"Well, we 'people' can do more than you think," Raven said.

"Oh yeah? What can you crud-munchers do?" the shorter boy scoffed.

"This!" Elementa shouted as she thrust her arms out, creating a gust of wind that blew the three back.

"Let's go before we get in trouble!" Robin exclaimed as he started running from the Evil Educate School.

The others obediently followed and soon they were at School of Heroes again.

"I am _never _listening to you again, Beast Boy," Raven said, breathing hard after the run.

"We are so going to get in trouble," Robin said nervously.

"Forget about it, we'll deal with it later," Beast Boy said. "Let's just get to the playground."

In the office of the Evil Educate principal….

"Sir, students Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo are here from an encounter with a group of Beginners from School of Heroes," said a voice in the dark.

"Is that all?" asked another voice, but this one was coming from a turned chair.

"No sir. They say that Robin was there in the group."

"Ah, I see. Well, send them in, I suppose," the voice directed.

The three students, Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo walked into the room and each pulled up a chair to face the principal's desk.

The large chair turned and there sat a man with a black and orange mask. Only one eye was seen.

"What is all this about Beginners from the School of Heroes?" the man asked.

"There were six of them, Mr. Slade, and they had gotten away," Jinx said apprehensively.

"And _why _did this happen. I recall that just this morning you students were taught how to use a bit of your powers. You all did so well in class."

"How did you know?" asked Mammoth in a gruff voice.

"I have my sources. Now, what were they doing on campus?"

"They stated that they thought they were allowed to go on the grounds, sir," Jinx answered.

"I see, well, next time, don't let students from the other school get away. I only let Mr. Blood put you in this school early because he said you were a couple of the greatest learning villains he has ever seen. Don't let me prove him wrong. Now go to the playground and I want to know you were being evil."

The three nodded and left.

Another man came in. He looked like an assistant.

"Sir, have you found a way to get Robin?" he asked cautiously.

"No, but by the end of the year, I will have my half-brother's son in my school," Mr. Slade replied, putting the tips of his fingers together.

"Shall I report this to your half-brother, sir?" the assistant asked.

"No, getting them in trouble won't help us. You know that if they'd been here long enough and trespassed, they would be expelled. Besides, it's the first day of school," Mr. Slade said.

"Brilliant, sir," the assistant nodded and left.

On the playground….

"Okay, so if we want to be the first ones to pull the first prank of the school year, we're going to need twenty gerbils, seventeen gumballs, and a pack of Sesame Street stickers," Beast Boy instructed.

"That is the most stupidest thing I've ever heard," Raven said.

The friends were at the bar box where there were monkey bars, a half sphere in the ground that were mad up of bars (A/N: There's one at my school and we call it the Mushroom), and other types of bars that were fire proof, electricity proof, water proof, and was nearly indestructible.

"No it's not. Remember when we were at the other school and you said that my prank that needed seven elephants, a bucket of ice cream, and a cage of chimpanzees was stupid," Beast Boy pointed out.

"Okay, I admit that was stupid too," Raven said.

"Good, now, who's with me?" Beast Boy said enthusiastically.

Crickets started to play their music.

"Everyone's a critic," Beast Boy mumbled.

Terra chuckled.

"Hi there," said a voice behind Beast Boy.

Beast Boy turned around and saw a pretty girl who looked like she was the same age smiling down at him. She was slightly dark, had long light blond hair down to her rear, skin as pale as Raven's, and shining emerald eyes. She wore black jeans, a black hooded sweater with blue flames, and black boots.

"Uh, hi," Beast Boy said uncertainly.

"My name's Kat, what's yours?" she said.

"Hey, I'm Beast Boy, and these are my friends Raven, Starfire, Robin, Terra, Cyborg, and Elementa. Geez, that was long," Beast Boy introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Kat smiled.

"So…do you want to hang out with us?" Beast boy asked.

"Glad to," Kat said, sitting on the left side of Beast Boy. (A/N: The right side was taken by Terra.)

"Okay, back to the plan. I suppose I can change the gerbils to hamsters…." Beast Boy redrew his plan.

"What's the difference?" Raven asked in an annoyed tone.

"Fine, we'll have a pack of Chihuahuas, then," Beast Boy said, crossing out his doodle of a gerbil and started drawing a Chihuahua.

Raven slapped her face.

"So what's this all about, anyway?" Kat asked.

"It's the plan for the most stupidest prank in the world," Raven answered.

"Second most stupidest," Beast Boy corrected.

Kat and Terra laughed, but when they heard each other laughing, they stopped immediately and looked away.

"So, I think I saw you three at Basics of a Heroine, right?" Kat asked, turning to Elementa, Raven, and Starfire.

"Probably," Raven shrugged.

"Tough luck, huh? We got homework on the first day, I mean," Kat remarked.

"No kidding," Elementa agreed.

"Hey, I was there, too," Terra said.

"Yeah," Kat shrugged.

Terra rolled her eyes and looked over Beast Boy's plan. She laughed.

"What?" Beast boy asked.

"Is that really how you draw a Chihuahua?" Terra chuckled.

"I don't know," Beast Boy said.

"I think it's cute," Kat said as she examined Beast Boy's attempt to draw a Chihuahua.

"Thanks," Beast Boy said, turning to Kat.

"I didn't say it was bad," Terra muttered.

"Students report to their next class," said a voice from the PA system.

"Next is Power Education," beast boy said.

"Also known as PE, all right!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Yippee," Raven said sarcastically, waving her index finger around.

In Power Education, (PE) the friends (If you include Kat as Terra's friend) and their classmates had to play a game of dodge ball.

"Alright, the rules of the game are that you may use your powers and have fun," Mr. Super instructed. "And people with super strength, please don't hurt anyone with your amazing power." Mr. Super winked at Starfire who smiled.

"All right, let's play dodge ball!"

"Aw man, I suck at this game!" beast Boy exclaimed as he dodged a red ball.

"That's because you eat that nasty tofu!" Cyborg shouted, catching a ball and throwing it at someone.

Raven, who was on the ground since she hadn't been able to master levitating herself, had made a shield around her to protect herself. Her shield was broken by a flying ball thrown by someone with super strength. She was thrown back and almost stepped on by a swarm of screaming girls.

"Ha, ha, eat that, Goth Gal," a preppy and cocky blond girl laughed.

Raven growled and flung a ball that was heading for Starfire with her powers at the laughing girl. She was hit in the face.

Raven smirked.

"Ah! I think my bones are broken! Help me! That mean Goth girl hurt me! Call an ambulance1 Call 911!" the girl screamed.

It seemed she had sonic screech for a power, because her voice was so loud that everyone stopped playing.

Mr. Super flew over to the girl as did everyone else who had flying powers. Others walked over to see if she was faking or not.

Mr. Super stared at the girl. After a few seconds, he said, "Nothing's broken. Everything's fine."

"Are you sure? I think I may need to go to the nurse and skip PE," the girl said in a falsely sad voice.

"Everything's fine, get back into the game," Mr. Super said and he flew out of the playing field.

After class, Raven sounding incredibly annoyed.

"Oh, please! Help me! I'm dying! What a freak," Raven said angrily. "She's acts like she's too delicate to breathe the same air everyone else does."

"Yeah, but I bet Mr. Super thought so too," Beast Boy chuckled. "He didn't make you say sorry or anything. I bet he was itching to say 'Stand up and stop being such a baby!'"

Raven smiled softly.

"So what's next?" Kat asked.

"History of Heroes and Heroines," Robin announced.

"I hate history," Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Seriously? I like history, it's so interesting," Terra said.

"BB only hates history because he always zoned out whenever our history teacher taught us. I can't blame him, though. She was the president of the snorefest," Cyborg said.

"Well, maybe I won't hate it so much because Mr. Lantern's teaching it," Beast Boy shrugged.

In Room 4, Mr. Lantern _had _made things a little interesting.

"History is stupid," he said, slamming down a thick textbook titled: _Heroes and Heroines in the Past_.

The classmates looked at each other in confusion.

"I am sure you are wondering why I have said this. Let me rephrase my sentence. If you don't have the right teacher, it becomes stupid," Mr. Lantern said. He paced the classroom, looking at each student as he passed by.

"Luckily, I'm one of the good ones. Can anyone tell me where the school teachers are from?"

Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and a few other students raised their hands.

"Yes, the young man with the spiked hair," Mr. Lantern called.

"The Justice League," Robin said in a definite tone.

"That's right. Mr. Bat, Ms. Hawk, me, and all the other teachers were from the Justice League. Tell me, would you like to be in the Justice League when you're old enough?"

"Maybe," Robin said. "But I'd like to have a team of my own."

"An excellent idea," Mr. Lantern nodded. "Can anyone tell me how the Justice League was formed?"

During class time, the class listened closely to what Mr. Lantern was saying. He mostly told stories about being in the Justice League, and once in a while asked the kids about what he was talking about. They didn't realize they were learning.

"Dude, Mr. Lantern is the King of History," Beast Boy exclaimed.

"So what you're saying is that you hate Mr. Lantern?" Cyborg teased.

"What?" Beast boy asked as a puzzled expression crossed his face.

"You said earlier that you hated history, so therefore, you hate Mr. Lantern," Cyborg explained.

"What I meant was that I hate history but not—argh!" Beast Boy grabbed his head.

"Ha, ha, just messin' with ya BB," Cyborg laughed.

"Hey, look, we have a school newspaper," Raven said with interest.

"You're such a bookworm, Raven," Beast Boy said.

Raven paid no attention to him as she took a newspaper from a newspaper stand. There was a banner that read: TAKE ONE ONLY OR ELSE.

"Look at this," Raven said, her eyes darting across the front page.

She sat down on a bench as the others looked over her shoulder.

SCHOOL OF HEROES WEEKLY WRITER

Hero in a Book

On Saturday, a student at Evil Educate was accused of cursing his brother into becoming bound to an old book. The student, Rorek was found and had been sent on probation from the school before term had started. All he had to say was this: "My brother is a compete fraud and I shouldn't be the one to be punished!" Nobody could find any evidence on how it had happened, but nothing could be proven, so Rorek wasn't expelled, but kept from school until the School District can get to the bottom of this.

The nurses are still trying to find a way to reverse the curse, but they haven't found anything yet. For now, Malchior, Rorek's brother has been staying in the Medical Lab. Though he still is able to talk, he seems very lonely.

Raven stared at the page and started to run, the newspaper grasped in her hand.

The others looked at each other and started running after her.

"Raven! Where are you going?" Robin called to her.

"I think I can help this guy get out of his book! Just go to class without me! Don't worry, I know what I'm doing and I'm sure they'll let me off," Raven said confidently and she jumped into the ground and teleported.

The others stopped running and looked up their next class on their lists.

"Sneak Attacking," Kat said.

At Sneak Attacking, they had Mr. J'ohn of course. Nothing too exciting happened, but with Raven, well….

Raven entered the Med Lab and told the nurse why she was there.

"Oh, my, are you sure you want to try freeing him?" the nurse asked. "The district can't, the nurses can't, and even some children with spell-casting powers can't."  
"I'm not usually the one to be positive, but yes," Raven said. "It may take me a few days. Can I just maybe talk to him?"

"I suppose so, dear," the nurse said and she showed Raven where he was.

In a sky blue room, there were several empty beds and a wooden stand where a white book was sitting.

Raven looked at the book and opened it to the first page. There was a story in it, a very interesting story at that. She started reading a few sentences, but was drawn away by her remembrance of why she was there.

"Um, hello?" Raven tried.

"Who are you?" a voice from the book asked. It was a soft and soothing English voice.

"Er, I think I may be able to get you out of that book, but I thought we could maybe just talk," Raven said a bit nervously.

"Alright, then, let's have a go. I was tired of reading myself over and over again," Malchior said in an amused voice.

Raven giggled slightly, and smiled.

After a few hours of talking that were so enjoyable, it seemed like only a few minutes.

"Shouldn't you be going back to class?" Malchior asked suddenly.

"Oh, yes, right," Raven said with a tint of disappointment in her voice. "Oh, and I didn't get to try to free you."

"That's quite all right, we can see each other again, I'm sure?"

"You can count on it, but I don't know how I'll explain this to my teachers," Raven said.

"It's for a good cause, I'm feeling better than ever," Malchior assured her. "You won't get in trouble, and the nurses will see the difference in my behavior. I'm glad you know magic and have a good chance of getting me out, Raven. I do appreciate it."

Raven smiled, waved, and left the room. She opened the door and….

"Yah!" shouted a familiar voice.

Raven looked down, eyes wide. She saw Beast Boy, sitting on the ground, rubbing his ear.

"Were you eavesdropping on me?" Raven demanded.

"Er, you could…call it that," Beast Boy said sheepishly.

"Why?" Raven asked. "Tell me _why?_"

"Well, I was checking to see if you were still in, and you seemed to be having a good time…."

"How long have you been there?" Raven asked.

"Five minutes, I swear!" Beast boy said, putting his hands up as if he were caught doing something extremely bad.

"You'd better. What's our next class?" Raven asked, changing the subject.

"Hero/Heroine Extras," Beast Boy answered.

"Fine, come on, let's go," Raven said in her expressionless voice.

Beast Boy nodded to no one in particular and ran off to catch up with Raven.

In Extras class, Mr. Flash was teaching how to annoy and say cool puns.

"Okay, who wants to try to say a cool pun or joke?" Mr. Flash asked.

Obviously, Beast Boy went up to 'work his magic'. (If you could call it that.)

"All right, Beast Boy, let's see what you've got. You're in a situation where you're tied up and your foe is telling you his diabolical plan, like all villains do in an extremely boring way. What do you say?" Mr. Flash asked.

"Um, funny, I hear your lips moving, but all I can hear is blah, blah, blah," Beast Boy said nervously.

"Okay…anyone else good at jokes, or maybe sarcasm?" Mr. Flash asked.

"How about Raven? She's the Queen of Sarcasm," Robin suggested.

"Robin, what are you doing?" Raven whispered urgently.

"Excellent, Raven, come up here and do your stuff," Mr. Flash said.

Raven walked up to the front of the room, having enough time to glare at Robin.

"Same situation, and go," Mr. Flash signaled.

Raven let out a breath as if she was bored and said, "Are you trying to bore me to death or is this the part where I listen?"

"Excellent, Raven! You have4 this down exactly," Mr. Flash applauded slightly.

Raven nodded slightly and walked back to her seat.

"Now, I liked her style in sarcasm. It makes the villains mad, and this kind of sarcasm should only be used on your not as big villains. Trust me," Mr. Flash said. "Now, who's next?"

Throughout the class, Robin, Starfire, Elementa, Cyborg, and Kat. Robin, as you know, has pretty corny lines, (A/N: No offense to anyone who likes his lines!) so he narrowly passed. Starfire had no clue how to be sarcastic, Elementa and Kat did just fine, and Cyborg passed as well as Raven.

"Mr. Flash so doesn't know the difference between a joke and a pun!" Beast Boy exclaimed angrily as the team exited the classroom.

"But there isn't any difference," Raven said.

"Exactly!" Beast Boy said.

Kat laughed. "Maybe you shouldn't actually _try_ to be funny, because you _are _funny when you aren't trying."

"What?" Beast boy asked cluelessly.

"Never mind," Kat said.

"I think he's funny when he tries to," Terra said indifferently.

Kat didn't say anything, but was suddenly hit by a flying book in the stomach.

"Oof!"

"Kat!" her friends called as she blacked out.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Kat opened her eyes to see Beast Boy staring at her with wide, worried eyes.

Kat looked around her and saw that she was in the Med Lab on a bed three beds away from the stand Malchior was on.

"What happened?" she asked weakly.

"I can explain that," said a voice.

Kat shifted her eyes to look upon a twelve-year old girl with

"I'm sorry. You see, there was this guy who was guy who was challenging people to fight because he thinks he's the best fighter and most superior. It turns out he was an advanced villain who snuck in here after school and pretended to be a hero so he could try to beat up some heroes. I can't stand that kind of person, and I'm a very good fighter, so I took his challenge. When he saw what I could do, he started running, and I went after him.

"He's such a coward. Trying to beat up beginners, I hate him. Anyway, like I said, I chased him, and tried to stop him with my earth powers, but it ended up hitting you. Sorry," the girl said sincerely.

"Oh, that's okay," Kat smiled. "What's your name?"

"Magnolia. You know, this guy, Beast Boy, is it? Well, he carried you to Med Lab. Sweet guy, isn't he?" Magnolia smiled.

Kat blushed slightly, but nobody noticed. She suddenly noticed her other friends waiting outside. She also saw a girl sitting on a bed next to hers with headphones clapped over her ears. It seemed to rock because the girl was nodding her eyed slightly up and down.

"Who's that?" Kat asked Magnolia.

"Oh, that's Phoenix or Pareena. You could just call her Par sometimes, or Reena. I don't think she'll mind if I tell you her real name. She doesn't care what people say about her, and that's what I like. She was pretty mad when that imposter kicked a couple of beginners' butt when they hardly even knew how to use their powers, so she helped me out with kicking the villain's tail and protected the beginners. She got kind of damaged when she protected them because they didn't move when the villain was attacking. She's tough, so she wasn't too badly damaged. It must be that necklace she has. Anyway, you guys should meet her once she's out of Med Lab, and you can talk to her since you'll be staying here a while," Magnolia said.

"How long _will _she stay?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

"My attack wasn't too bad, since I was aiming to knock that moron out, so Kat will probably be back by tomorrow. Enough time for her to not miss school," Magnolia smiled.

"Yippee," Kat said sarcastically. "And what about Par?"

"Same with her. The idiot's attack was pretty weak if you ask me. Well, seeing that you're okay, I'll leave so one of your other friends can come in. Nurse's rule, pretty stupid, huh? I wonder when they'll have the Sock-Her tryouts. They're awesome. Hey, Kat, one more thing. You should try out for Sock-Her. You're pretty tough. Well, see ya."

Magnolia left and Elementa came in.

"How are you feeling?" Elementa asked.

"Great, thanks," Kat said. "I'll be back tomorrow morning. Hey, why don't we talk to that girl, Phoenix? She doesn't have any visitors."

Elementa nodded and turned to Phoenix.

"Hi, I'm Elementa."

Phoenix showed no sign of knowing Elementa was there.

"Hi I'm Elementa!" Elementa shouted at Par.

Again, no answer from Phoenix who was still nodding her head up and down.

"Hey! I'm Elementa!" Elementa screamed.

Kat and Beast Boy slapped their hands over their ears.

Phoenix seemed to notice Elementa was there and smiled. She waved slightly and took of her headphones as she sat up.

"Sorry, I didn't hear what you were saying. Um, what did you say?" Par asked.

"I'm Elementa!" Elementa shouted.

"Geez, you don't have to yell, I'm right here," Phoenix said.

Kat looked at Phoenix. She was a pretty girl with blondish brown hair with red flame-like dye at the ends in a ponytail with a few strands of hair falling down at the front. Her eyes were bright and honey-colored. She had a cloak on with a hood that was yellow fading into a red near the bottom and a flame-like style at the bottom of her cloak. She wore yellow shorts with white trim and her top matched her top. She had yellow, short boots and from an angle, Kat could see two holes cut on the back of her top.

"Are you an Intermediate?" Beast Boy asked, looking at her costume.

"No, I'm just from another dimension," Phoenix explained.

"Oh."

"Hey, are you guys thirsty?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah, I could really go for some cherry cola right now," Kat nodded. (AN: I hope your character likes cherry cola.)

"Coming right up," Phoenix said. "Nurse!"

A nurse came rushing in.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Can I get some water?" Phoenix asked.

The nurse nodded and held up her hand as if she were holding a cup. Suddenly, a cup appeared, almost full to the top with water. She handed it to Phoenix and ran off.

"I don't really want water right now," Kat said.

"They only give you water here, so it's lucky you have me around," Phoenix said as she put both hands on the cup. The liquid inside bubbled slightly and suddenly turned to a watery cherry coke!

"There ya go," Phoenix smiled as she handed Kat the cup.

"How'd you do that?" Beast Boy asked in awe.

"I've been doing it all my life. I can turn objects, or in this case, liquid as well, into something different," Phoenix explained. (A/N: I hope it's okay if I added that power. I thought it was similar to the power I was given to make this character, so I hope its okay.)

"That is so awesome!" Kat exclaimed after she had a sip of her drink.

"I wouldn't mind having you as a friend," Elementa smiled. "Speaking of which, you wanna hang out with us tomorrow after school?"

"Sure, thanks. Anyway, I think you and your friend should leave now. I think it's getting late," Phoenix said.

"Okay, we'll see you and Kat later then. And I'm Beast Boy," Beast Boy said as he started for the door.

"Bye," Kat waved and Beast Boy and Elementa left.

* * *

Okay, _this _is the longest chapter I've ever written, and I think I'm getting the hang of writing long! In this fic at least. Keep the reviews rolling in and I'll say, er, type it again: You're still welcome to make a character if you didn't do it last time! More reviews makes me update faster!

-TTF


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the two-week wait. I made this chapter pretty long, and I hope you like it! Thanks for the many reviews!

Reviews:

TheOneRaven: Thanks. Do you want a character in the fic? Just give meher costume or if she's a Beginner regular clothes unless she's from a different planet, if a Beginner, Intermediate, or Advanced, personality, name, and power. Enjoy the chapter!

TEENTITANS32194: I do too! Here's the chapter!

Gothic Black Panther96: Thanks for putting me in your fav authors! Hope you like this!

AlyRaven: You'll really get to beat them up later on! (hugs AlyRaven back)That 'Girls Kick A$$!' shirt is genius!Enjoy the chappie!

Valda: Sure, just give me a discription, kay? Here's the next chappie!

samanth2121: Thanks. Nah, you did fine. I liked her power and that's what gave me an idea. Hope you like the chapter!

Blue Wallpaper: Thanks for the appearance discription. I didn't think of a costume for her, so I'm glad you came up with one.

ChineseLookin'Gal: lol I liked her shirt too, but I can't take the credit. AlyRaven came up with that. Sure,just give meher personality, if she's aBeginner,Intermediate,or Advanced, her costume or if she's a Beginner regular clothes unless she's from a different planet, name, and power. I'm hoping to use your character in the fic as soon as I get a full discription.Until then,enjoy!

Fireflies Wishes: I'll figure out an important role if you want. That's a very good discription. You may think of putting her into one of your fics. I hope I made a good costume. Enjoy!

I may need a fewboy OCs. Just incase any guys are reading my fic, I'd really appreciate some OCs from you.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

The next day, Kat was back and the heroes and heroines in training had school as usual. The regular classes were not too exciting, and they got homework again, but in Sneak-Attacking, it was a little more interesting. 

"You shall sneak into Evil Educate and steal an item you think is important to villains," Mr. J'ohn instructed. "Pick a classroom and don't get caught."

The students couldn't believe it.

"But isn't that against the rules or something?" Robin asked worriedly.

Mr. J'ohn laughed slightly.

"No, it is not. The schools always have students sneaking into the rivaling school and playing tricks on them or battling. We just are supposed to do it when they least expect it," Mr. J'ohn explained.

"This'll be so cool!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I guess if they do it every year…." Robin shrugged.

"Now, I've made a chart on which people will sneak into Evil Educate for the days I've set up. This will be our main assignment for the year," Mr. J'ohn explained as he took out a big calendar and put it up at the front of the room. "Today, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Phoenix, Specter, and Kat will have their turn. You will me a few Intermediate students and one Advanced student when you get to Evil Educate, so be ready to work as a team. I will give you five minutes to prepare. Everyone else, you may visit quietly."

"Aw man! Why does Cy get to go when _I'm _clearly the master of stealth, wit, and not to mention charm?" Beast Boy complained.

"It's not because of stealth, wit, and charm Beast Boy," Kat said. "He organized us probably at random."

"Oh, and I forgot to tell all of you that I organized this by your stealth, wit, and charm," Mr. J'ohn announced.

"Okay, maybe it is, but I'm sure you're next in line," Kat said kindly.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I think I'll check that calendar," Beast Boy said.

Beast Boy left and Kat joined her group.

"So, what do we need?" Kat asked.

"I don't think we need anything, but I wonder who the Intermediate students will be," Cyborg said curiously.

"Me too. I hope it's someone we know," Phoenix said.

"Time's up! All right, we will transport you to Evil Educate and see how you do," Mr. J'ohn said.

A button appeared on his desk and he pushed it.

Several bright lights shot out from the ceiling where the chosen kids were standing. In a moment, they were gone.

"That was weird," Kat remarked as she steadied herself.

"Yeah, but it's better than my teleportation power," Raven said.

"Let's find those older students and get started," Specter said.

Suddenly, three beams of the same light hit the ground from nowhere. Three girls stood in the beams' places after they faded away.

One girl had on a dark green cape with a light green suit that looked close to a green T-shirt and pants. She had black shoes and long brown hair.

Another girl had a white shirt with a dark purple butterfly on it. She wore a purple miniskirt and black shorts underneath. She had black long boots and purple bands on her arms. A necklace with an indigo stone hung from her neck. Her eyes were indigo as well as her hair, and she wore her hair in a pony tail that ended in a triangular shape. She had a wide smile on her face.

The other girl had a blue with light purple swirls on it.

"Leena! Magnolia!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Hey," Leena and Magnolia said in unison, waving.

"I didn't know you guys were first. Best of luck to you, Magnolia said.

"Aren't you helping us?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, but you guys have to do the hard part. We just have to give you info," Leena said. "Oh, and this is Morph. She can turn things into different things."

"Just like Phoenix," Kat remarked.

"This is Kat and Phoenix. We met them awhile ago," Raven introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Leena smiled.

"Can you transform anything?" Magnolia asked curiously.

"Pretty much, yes," Phoenix nodded.

"It's nice to meet you! I can turn gas into a solid, solid to liquid, liquid to gas, solid to gas, liquid to solid, that kind of stuff," Morph explained.

"Huh?" Phoenix said confusedly.

"It's like I can turn air into liquid or objects and every other way around," Morph said.

"Oh," Phoenix said.

"Well, we were told we were supposed to hook these onto your clothing so we can detect what you're doing, saying, and when you are doing and saying it," Leena said, attaching mini microphones and cameras on the groups clothing.

"In other words, you're going to spy on us," Kat said.

"Yep, pretty much," Morph nodded.

"That's pleasant," Cyborg said.

"Hey, be happy that Mr. J'ohn didn't decide to wire you up and hear you're every word," Leena said.

"All right, you guys can go now," Morph said. "We're going to hide, good luck."

"Wait, can't we just take these off?" Specter asked.

"Yes, but it'll cut half you're grade in half if you attempt to do it on purpose," Leena said.

"Okay, just checking," Specter said disappointedly.

"Let's get going," Kat said.

The kids entered the evil school, attentive and cautious.

The school looked like a regular old elementary school. There were clean smooth floors, yellow walls, and red wood doors.

"These guys seriously don't know how to make a school presentable," Kat said.

"Or maybe they want it to look bad because they are bad," Specter guessed.

"Whatever. Let's just—" Raven was cut off by the noise of three people and their slanted shadows.

"Oh no, we're gonna fail," Cyborg complained in panic.

"Hold still everyone," Specter whispered as he held his arms out. "Grab hold of me."

Everyone obeyed and Specter closed his eyes. An eerie white glow surrounded them. Raven looked down to see her body clear. She couldn't see herself!

"Don't panic and be quiet," Specter said, softly to everyone.

"I'm telling you, we should do that extra credit group project! Don't you want to shot for the best?" said a feminine voice.

Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth walked down the halls, skimming Cyborg.

Gizmo stopped.

"Why'd ya stop?" Mammoth asked.

"I thought I bumped into some lumpy thing," Gizmo said.

"That idiot Dr. Light probably put up those invisible walls again," Jinx said nonchalantly. "He's gone crazy with them since he passed that Check What You Know test. I say he cheated."

"Yeah, I'm gonna kill him," Gizmo said.

"Uh-huh, you looked pretty stupid in the halls when you bumped into that one wall," Mammoth chuckled.

"Grrrr…you'd look even dumber, you snot-munchin' zit!" Gizmo shouted.

"I'm just playin' around," Mammoth said defensively.

"Will you two pick this up later? We need to get to class," Jinx said with her hands on her hips.

"Whatever, _mom,_" Mammoth said childishly.

Jinx rolled her eyes, swished her pink hair and walked ahead of the boys who started running to catch up with her.

Everyone let go of Specter once they taping of Jinx's feet, stomping of Gizmo's, and thumps of Mammoth's was gone.

"That was close," Raven said. "That power must come in handy."

"Yeah, it pretty much does," Specter smiled. Then he noticed his arm. It was still invisible and it would look pretty terrifying to someone who would just walk in and see a boy with no left arm.

"Er, when I take control of it, that is," Specter said embarrassingly as he shook his arm until it appeared.

"Lumpy? I'm _lumpy? _Do I look lumpy to you?" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Forget about it. We need to find a class," Kat said.

"Right. We need to pick scientifically," Specter said. "This'll definitely work. Eenie meenie miny…."

"This is going to take forever," Kat groaned.

Once Specter had finished, his finger pointed to Room 4.

"Well, that took ten minutes out of my life," Raven said uninterestedly.

The team snuck to the door stealthily. It was conveniently empty.

"The class is probably outside for P.E.," Cyborg said reasonably.

"Told ya it would work," Specter smirked.

"Whatever. Hey, look at that!" Kat exclaimed. She pressed her finger on the glass of the window on the door.

A pink coral necklace with small shiny pearls glinting in the sunlight coming through the window sat on a desk.

"That must be important, though I don't really know why it's just lying there if it was," Raven said.

"They probably are required to do that. But it does seem a little easy," Cyborg said as he opened the door.

The classroom was light and had patterns of waves painted on the walls. There was a chalkboard, erasers, and of course, chalk. Rows of desks were set in rows and columns.

Cyborg started to walk into the classroom.

"Wait," Raven said, holding a hand out. "What if there are lasers?"

"I'll check," Cyborg said. Cyborg's robotic parts included a robotic eye which glowed slightly. Cyborg scanned the room of any booby traps.

"Whoa, good call. We need to make the lasers visible," Cyborg said.

"We can use one of those chalkboard erasers," Kat suggested.

"Good idea," Specter said. "Raven, you get the eraser and Cyborg will tell you where to move it. Do it slowly, okay?"

Raven nodded. A couple of erasers slowly levitated a few inches from its place.

"To the right," Cyborg said. "Now up and left…."

Once the team had gotten the erasers, the clapped them together a few times into the room and were able to locate the lasers. Now it was up to Kat to nab the necklace.

Kat turned into a beautiful and slim calico and leaped into the classroom. She jumped stealthily onto a desk and onto another. Her eyes scanned the room for another spot clear of any red lines. She finally reached the desk and picked up the necklace carefully with her teeth.

"Yes! She got it!" Specter exclaimed.

"Now, class, walk single file to the door. Wait for me to turn off the alarm system," said a voice. "Once you get in, you may read chapter two of _Evil Abilities._"

Everyone held onto Specter quickly and stepped aside the door just as a bunch of students ran in. A mermaid was floating in on a giant pink clam and she shut the door. (A/N: Don't ask.)

Kat had jumped down from the desk and landed into something wet.

_Oh, snap! _There was a pool of water where a chair should've been.

Kat quickly jumped out of it and scrambled under the desk.

"What are we going to do?" Raven whispered.

"I'll get her. I think she's under the desk somewhere," Specter said, turning everyone visible again. "I'll just be a minute."

Specter turned clear, and he was seeable if someone concentrated their vision on him. He floated through the door and turned invisible before anyone could catch a glimpse of him.

He quietly glided over to the teacher's desk and looked under it, seeing a soggy calico cat with a necklace in her mouth.

Specter reached under the table, avoiding the mermaid's glossy green tail and picked Kat up, turning her invisible in the process.

In a few seconds, the two were out without trouble.

Kat morphed back into her human form and started wringing her clothes and hair.

"Augh, how ironic," she scowled.

"Hey, at least we got the necklace. Mission accomplished," Cyborg said.

"Yeah, let's beat it before we get caught," Specter said.

Once the kids were out the door, they were greeted by Leena and Morph.

"You guys did great for your first time, though the pool of water thing wasn't too cool," Leena smirked.

"I agree. Though I think you'll do better next time," Magnolia smiled.

"Are you kidding? They did awesome!" Morph said. "Need a towel?"

Morph put her hand up at arm's length and a towel formed in midair.

"Thanks," Kat said gratefully.

"No prob. We should be teleported into our classrooms in a few minutes," Leena said. "So, you guys like the school lunches?"

"Uh, I guess," Cyborg shrugged.

"I'm not too good at small talk," Leena shrugged.

I wonder what it's like to be eaten. Those poor animals that was killed and cooked. It almost makes me want to be a vegetarian. Nope, not gonna happen. I love mat too much," Magnolia said randomly.

"…."

"Okay, so I'm a tiny bit random. Big deal," Magnolia said.

"…."

Suddenly, beams of light hit the ground and the students were transported back to their classrooms.

"Dudes! You're back! You are not going to believe this! I'm in the third to last team!" Beast Boy shouted.

"It took you guys the whole period to get an item. What did you do?" Robin asked.

"We got a necklace. The classroom was pretty much wired," Kat explained.

"At least you succeeded, right?" Robin said.

"Yeah, it's better than readin' out of textbooks," Cyborg said.

"Female Beginner students who want to attempt to try out for Sock-Her, please report to the fields after school," said the mechanized voice over the loud speaker.

"Please, what is this 'Sock-Her' of which the black box speaks of?" Starfire asked.

"It's a girl's sports game. You'll find out about it later," Robin said. "All girls have to do some extra class. It's either cheer leading, Sock-Her or both."

"Well this is just super," Raven scowled. "Wave pom-poms around like an idiot or sports. I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"Not if you stay the way you are you don't," Beast Boy said. "It's either preppy or sporty."

"Ugh, I might as well do eeny meany miny moe. I'll do Sock-Her," Raven sighed.

"I shall endeavor both for the time being," Starfire said happily. "They both sound very enjoyable!"

After school, the friends went to the fields. Kat, Elementa, Phoenix, Terra, Beast Boy, and Robin were also trying out for Sock-Her. Cyborg wanted to try-out for .

"Good afternoon girls, boy," Ms. Wonder said.

"First of all, there are supposed to be four Sock-Her teams. There is a championship that we play, and you may have to go up against your own school. I will pick thirty of you who will be divided equally among the teams. On each team, there are ten Beginners, seven Intermediates, and three Advanced students.

"Sock-Her is a game of wit and strength. You need to be able to hit a ball into one of four goals. There are two balls. Girls get five points for each goal and boys get one. Or, if the team captain thinks you're good enough, then you can be a goalie. There are two goalies, and sometimes teammates switch off if it's their strategy.

"The ball is made out of an indestructible substance, and is as hard as a regular soccer ball. It can't be burned, frozen, be turned invisible, camouflaged, and other things. It isn't heavy but it isn't as light as a feather either.

"For you're try-outs I will need to see how far you hit the ball, using you're powers. Then I'll see how good you can catch the ball and defend the goals. Sock-Her is done on different playing fields all the time, but we'll just be using regular field. Any questions?"

"Do people ever die playing this game?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, of course not. People may get injured, but that's the risk you take for being in the game. If any of you kids don't want to play now, stick to waving pom-poms. Boys' extra classes, as you know are Sock-Her and the Battle Games which don't happen until when if gets close to Christmas, but you still have to be trained. If you don't want to do either, then you'll have to talk to Mr. Bat about that," Ms. Wonder explained. "Now get in a line and let's start. All right, sweetie, give it all you've got."

Elementa was first up, and she stretched a little and took a deep breath. She looked down at the ball.

It looked like a rainbow soccer ball. It turned colors every few seconds. Blue, red, orange, pink, yellow….

Elementa stepped a few spaces back, closed her eyes, and held her hands out to make her look like she was picking something up. She suddenly lifted her cupped hands up and a rush of wind seemed to come out from under the ball and lift it up.

Elementa's eyes were a ghastly gray. Next she lifted herself up into the air with her wind powers, and hit the ball with conjured earth while her eyes turned a soft green.

The ball went flying and landed about ten yards from Elementa's spot.

"Nicely done. Now next…."

Try-outs was great. Terra, Elementa, Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, Robin, Phoenix, and Kat were on the team. Their other two teammates were Aqualad and Bumblebee.

"Glorious! Our friends are on the same with us!" Starfire squealed.

Raven and Starfire had gone back to their room because it was six when the try-outs were over.

"Yeah, whatever. We need to finish the homework for five classes. It's a good thing Ms. Wonder didn't give us homework," Raven said as she zipped open her back pack.

"Yes, it is quite lucky, though I am sure she will give it to us for class work tomorrow," Starfire nodded, mimicking Raven and opening her bag as well. "Raven, may we do homework together tonight?"

"Why not? I guess two heads are better than one," Raven shrugged. "Let's do the hard homework first. We might be up all night until we finish this."

While the girls were doing homework, Starfire felt a little closer to Raven, like they were sisters or something. Of course, she wasn't at all like Blackfire. She was nicer when she wanted to, and Starfire would much rather have Raven as a sister than Blackfire any day.

"Raven, how many paragraphs are we supposed to write again?" Starfire asked. "It is for Air Travel."

"Three," Raven answered.

"How do you remember?" Starfire asked. "What is you're secret?"

"I just keep a planner, see?" Raven said. She took out a dark blue book that had a list for all the classes in columns. In rows there were the days of the week along with the date and a book mark marked the page it was on. Assignments were written in small print in each square under the columns and on the day.

"That is most useful. Where may I acquire one?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Well, I made this on the computer," Raven said. "I can teach you, but it'll have to be after school later."

"Thank you," Starfire smiled.

_Rustle, rustle. _

"Did you hear that?" Raven asked suddenly cautious.

"Hear what?" Starfire asked, suddenly worried,

_Rustle, rustle. _

"That noise," Raven said. "Listen."

_Thump, thump. _

"Do you suppose it is an animal?" Starfire asked. "Or perhaps a juvenile villain?"

"I'm thinking juvenile villain. Get you're powers ready," Raven said.

Starfire nodded and at once her hands had a glowing green starbolt ready to be fired.

Raven walked over to the window and quickly opened it.

Nothing was there.

"Raven, where did it go?" Starfire asked.

"I have no clue," Raven said. "But I'm sure something was there."

Raven turned around to face Starfire. "We'd better stay alert tonight."

"Whoa!" shouted a voice.

_Thump!_

Raven whirled around to see Beast Boy lying on the floor headfirst.

"Ouch," Beast Boy said, rubbing his head.

"What were you doing in the trees?" Raven demanded. "In front of our room?"

"I was wondering if you guys could tell—er help me with the homework," Beast Boy said. "Robin and Cy went to hang out because they were finished with homework. So I thought: Why should I be here when my two friends are in the other room doing homework?"

"And you didn't use the door connecting both rooms because…?" Raven said, arching an eyebrow.

"…That would be the easy way," Beast Boy said lamely. "So, would you guys help me out?"

"We would be glad to help!" Starfire smiled before Raven could say anything.

"Great! Now, I don't get the question on number one on Sneak Attacking," Beast Boy said, plopping down on the Raven's bed.

Raven sighed. "The Sneak Attacking homework is like a personality quiz. You answer what you would do," she said in her most patient voice.

"Oh, I knew that," Beast Boy said as he started scribbling in the small circles on the homework. "This isn't so hard!"

"No duh. Now that you're content for the moment, Starfire and I will continue what we were doing before you cursed us with this unpleasant surprise," Raven said as she picked up her things and sat to Starfire's bed.

"You do that," Beast Boy nodded, not paying attention whatsoever. "Wait…was that an insult?"

"You're smarter than you look," Raven said.

* * *

There we go! I have to warn you that you'll have to wait longer than I thought for updates. Hoep you guys stick with me throughout the whole fic! Until next time... 

-TTF


	6. Chapter 6

I've got some explaining to do! My computer crashed, so I couldn't type or update! Isn't that horrible? I'm really hoping that I didn't keep you guys waiting. I hope you all were patient and I hope I didn't lose any of you.

When I typed'Cyborg wanted to try-out for .' I meant to think of something, but I forgot about it. Sorry! Just remember he tried out for something else!

Reviews:

SeverineFlower: Maybe, I'm not too sure, but there's a chance it will. Yes, she's going to pop up sooner or later!

Gothic Black Panther96: I hope I showed her using her powers enough in here. She'll use them on the Sock-Her field too, so be patient!

Chinese Lookin'Gal: Thanks!

Valda: Is it okay if she turns up in the next chapter? She can be new, but Robin knows her because Batman met Valda before and all that. I've got it all figured out, so if you think it's okay, then I'll put my plan in. Great character! Oh, and Ms. Valda will be showing up in the next chapter as well!

FireFliesWish: Great idea! I can handle that. I'll try to fit it in the next or the one after the next chapter, kay? I'm glad you like the costume, and there will be a lot of Morph in thel ater chapters. Sorry she's not in this one.

Blue Wallpaper: Yeah, I decided that she's on the Sock-Her team. Hm...I can honestly say I've never thought about it.That's a great idea!Can I use it?

samanthe2121: lol You sure make me smile! Hope you like the chappie!

Gaurdiangirl1: Thanks, enjoy the chapter!

AlyRaven: lol Actually, that 'Hock-He' thing is actually a really good idea, even if you were joking! Mind if I use it?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any OCs my minions-er, I mean reviewers made up.

* * *

Days passed quickly as the students got used to their school. Starfire and her friends spent more time together, though Raven had been disappearing for long periods of time. Particularly today, the friends were getting a little suspicious. 

"Where's Raven? Weren't we all gonna hang today?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know, but she's been gone between school hours and the weekend," Robin said.

"I wonder what she's doing," Kat said thoughtfully.

"Well I don't know!" Beast Boy blurted.

Everyone looked at him strangely.

"Okay! Raven's been hanging out with this guy in the Med Lab. The one trapped in a book," Beast Boy confessed.

"Oh, well that explains it," Robin said.

"I hope Raven's friend will be kind enough to have us be his friends as well," Starfire said.

"I don't know. That guy seems a little weird if you ask me," Elementa said.

"Of course he's weird! He's trapped in a book for crying out loud!" Beast Boy said. "Besides, his brother said he was a fraud."

"True, but you would be mad too if you were evil and your plan didn't work," Terra said.

"I think we should check this guy out," Kat said.

"I don't know. Should we really get mixed in with Raven's social life?" Robin asked.

"Absolutely," Beast Boy, Cyborg, Elementa, and Kat said in unison.

Once the friends got to the Med Lab, Beast Boy morphed into a fly.

Okay, Beast Boy. We'll come back in half an hour. Tell us if you find something," Robin said as he and the others walked away.

Beast Boy's glassy eyes scanned the room for Raven and the unknown book. Once he found her, he settled down unnoticed on the bed next to Malchior's stand.

"_What the heck is she doing?" _Beast Boy thought.

Raven was standing at the end of the bed with a small bowl of purple dust in it. There was a star that looked like the same dust circling the book on the bed. Raven started chanting something Beast Boy couldn't understand. Once she finished, bright lights started seeping through the star around the book. Beast Boy was blinded for a second, and suddenly, a figure stepped through the book, but it wasn't human.

A black dragon that was so tall he almost hit the ceiling stepped through the light.

Raven's eyes widened. "Y-you're a—"

"Dragon? Yes, dear Raven, I am. You told me that you liked reading. You didn't seem to want to finish my book, now did you?" Malchior said evilly. "Now that I'm free from my idiot brother's spell, I don't need you anymore!"

"I can't believe I freed you!" Raven shouted angrily.

"Oh, don't be like that. It's not like I'm not grateful," Malchior said.

Raven scowled and shouted, "Azarath, Metrion, Zintho—"

"Ah-ah-ah, Raven," Malchior said as he reached to grab her.

Beast Boy had seen enough. He morphed back into his ten-year old self and made a grab for Raven. He was quicker than Malchior and pushed her away before Malchior could get her.

"Beast Boy? What are you doing here?" Rave asked in awe.

"Long story," Beast Boy said.

"You're little puny friend has come to help you? No matter, I can destroy you both!" Malchor roared.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Terra, Kat, and Elementa busted through.

"How did you guys know to come?" Beast Boy asked.

"Man, we can hear that roar from outside," Cyborg said.

Kat turned into a spotted cheetah and leaped onto Malchior's wings before he could break through the ceiling and bit him.

Malchior roared in pain as he fell awkwardly to the ground.

Kat jumped off and stuck out her tongue in disgust. "That tasted nasty!"

"You shall pay for that," Malchior scowled as he thrust his giant clawed hand towards Kat.

She dived out of the way and gracefully landed on her feet.

Cyborg held out his arm which turned into a sonic cannon and shot a blue stream of light at Malchior.

Starfire soared into the air, her eyes glowing madly. She shot a barrage of starbolts into his chest.

Elementa shot blasts of air, fire, and water at the struggling dragon.

Kat turned into a jaguar and slashed Malchior's back with her sharp claws.

Terra couldn't really do much, but she distracted him every chance she had.

Robin ran and dodged to see if Beast Boy and Raven were all right. (A/N: Remember, he doesn't have any weapons and all he knows is some Martial Arts.)

"Are you okay?" Robin asked as he got to Beast Boy and Raven.

The two nodded.

"Good. How did this happen?" Robin asked.

"I set Malchior free," Raven sighed.

"How do we get him back in the book?" Robin asked.

"I have no idea," Raven said sadly. "I only knew how to release him."

"Wait, doesn't his brother know how to do it? I mean, he's the one who did it in the first place," Beast Boy said.

Malchior's fist flew by and the three ducked before they could get hit.

"How can we get to him? He got expelled!" Robin said.

They ducked again.

"Leave that to me," Raven said unhappily. "Can you guys keep Malchior busy for about fifteen minutes?"

"Sure thing," Robin nodded.

"Are you okay?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm fine, leave me alone. Just let me do this," Raven said as she sunk into the ground.

Robin bounded off and jumped onto Malchior's back where Kat was.

She had been clawing his back so much, it started to turn purple.

"I've never seen dragon's blood before," Robin remarked as he pounded his fists and feet on Malchior's back.

Malchior roared again and attempted to smash Robin and Kat by rolling onto his back.

Kat morphed into a small tabby and hopped off Malchior before she was demolished by the dragon's back and Robin leaped off as well.

"Argh! I'm done playing! I'll show you all my full power!" Malchior shouted.

He shoved everyone with his massive arms and they fell to the opposite sides of the room. He opened his mouth wide and a bright purple light could be seen over his tongue.

"He's going to burn the whole school down!" Elementa exclaimed.

"Not if we have anything to say about it," came a familiar low voice.

Raven and a boy with white hair, blue eyes, and a gray turtleneck sweater stepped through a black portal that appeared from the right wall. Raven used her powers to get Malchior's book and she held it up above her head as she and the boy chanted mystical spell words.

A light formed from the middle of the book where the pages were attached. The light grew bigger and bigger, encasing the whole room in celestial brightness. Nobody could see, but they could hear, and what they heard was Malchior's loud dragon voice shouting: "NOOOO!"

Malchior was sucked into the book as fast as he had come out, and the room returned to its normal color.

"That was amazing," Robin said.

"Very, very good! We have triumphed over the dragon!" Starfire squealed happily.

"I'm sorry for releasing him. I didn't know—"

"We're your friends, Rae. We got your back," Beast Boy said, grinning.

"Totally. We stick together no matter what," Kat agreed.

"Yeah. I don't know what you'd do without us," Elementa smiled.

"So, are you going to school now, um…?" Cyborg said.

"Rorek. And yes. Now that my brother is trapped into the book once more, he'll stay that way," Rorek nodded. "And _he's _the one who's getting expelled."

"That's great. So we'll be seeing you then?" Terra said.

"Most definitely," Rorek said. "Well, I'd better go home now. I'll be at school tomorrow. As for Malchior, well, let's say he'll be in loads of trouble when he gets home."

"Come on, Rore! We don't really need to tell mum!  
It could be our little secret, okay?" Malchior pleaded.

"Why did Malchior want to trap you in a book anyway?" Cyborg asked.

"Ah, he just wanted some attention. You know, big brother little brother thing. He thought I got all the attention because I'm two minutes older than him and because I'm the human with magical powers. Anyway, I have to go now. So long," Rorek waved and walked off with his 'brother in his arms'.

"Man, I'd hate to see what their parents are like," Beast Boy shivered.

* * *

Again, sorry for the wait! Please R&R! 

-TTF


	7. Chapter 7

So sorry that I haven't been updating for a while, and I don't think the last chapter was to appealing either. Look, to make it up to you, the next chapter will be super long, kay? Thanks for being so loyal and kind with all your reviews. I totally don't deserve it.

About the last chapter, it was mostly a filler, if you know what I mean. I needed to do something to give me more time to make a better one, honestly. If you thought it was based on Spellbound, you were right. I hope this chapter is better. Just to give you a heads up, I may not be updating for either two weeks or a bit more. I've been going to San Jose because most of my family live there, and, well, yeah. I might make more fillers like other episodes of Teen Titans if I get writer's block. Thanks again for all the reviews!

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Nevermore The Ravenfor being a kind and honest reviewer and Bloody Angel X for your fabulous Ocs. Thanks guys!

Reviews:

Nevermore The Raven: I'm so sorry if you felt sort of put aside, I didn't mean to make you feel bad! You're one of my best and favorite reviewers, and I hope you don't feel left out. I'm glad you're sticking with me, it means a lot.

Gothic Black Panther96: That's a great costume! I'll make sure to remember that in the next book! Sorry I didn't put Kat in this chapter. Just wait for the next and you'll see her!

Guardiangirl1: Thanks, enjoy the chapter!

deadly-anger: lol I know! I had to think up a good subject for him to teach!

Bloody Angel X: Your OCs are awesome! I was kind of hoping someone like you would think up some. Even though I would only have allowed 1 per person, I'm making an acception! Thanks for your help!

cap'n short: Thanks. I'm glad you agree.

TEENTITANS32194: Thanks so much! Sorry that I didn't update soon enough, though.

Valda: I put Eira in this chapter for you. I hope I did it right, and if you have any pointers about her or anything, I'll do it!

Blue Wallpaper: I'm glad you liked that chapter. Thanks, and I hope you like this one as well.

THE-OH-SO-PERFECT-WITCH: Well, I don't think they'd get in trouble for that, but maybe I can work something out, if you'd like. Enjoy the chapter!

samanthe2121: Thanks, it makes me happy to have someone reviewing like you!

AlyRaven: That's good. I'll be sure to fit _that _one in later. I didn't put Elementa in this chapter too much, hope you don't mind.

* * *

The next few weeks whizzed by and school became easier to manage. However, some managed better than other. 

"Dudes, you've gotta help me!" Beast Boy shouted desperately.

"What did you do now?" Robin asked.

It was the end of Sneak-Attacking and the starting of lunch; and Beast Boy completely frantic.

"I'm totally gonna flunk the test for BOAH!" Beast Boy screamed maniacally. (Basics of a Hero)

"Sorry, BB. We've gotta jet to Ms. Valda's class. We've got a new girl and Star, Rae, Kat, Elementa, Robin, and I were asked to show her around," Cyborg shrugged.

"She needs all six of you!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Sorry," Robin apologized. "I've known her for a pretty long time, so I really want to help her out. Can't you ask someone else?"

"Do you know how inconvenient that is?" Beast Boy complained.

"Hey, guys. Haven't seen you around for a long while," said a voice behind the boys.

"Oh, hey Phoenix," Robin greeted.

"Argh!" Beast Boy screamed for no apparent reason and started running around like an idiot.

"Oo-kaaay. What's up with him?" Phoenix asked.

"He's gonna flunk this test for BOAH. Man, they've got to make that shorter or catchier," Cyborg said.

"Basics of a Hero? I can help," Phoenix asked.

"Okay, but don't let Beast Boy hurt himself," Robin smirked.

"Sure thing," Phoenix smiled.

"See ya Par. BB, don't do anything crazy or stupid…or both," Cyborg said as he and Robin walked off.

The minute the boys left, Beast Boy started screaming again.

"Hey, will you shut up for two seconds?" Phoenix asked irritably.

One. Two.

"Aaaah!" Beast Boy shouted.

Phoenix shook her head. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Beast Boy asked.

"We're going to meet a couple of friends of mine," Phoenix said.

A few minutes later on the field…..

"Jack! Eric!" Phoenix shouted.

"It was clear day on the field, and beast boy had finally run out of screams of panic.

Suddenly, a boy with short red hair and brown eyes wearing shorts and a white shirt with a beach ball on it came out of the ground.

Beast boy slightly jumped back and almost started screaming but Phoenix covered his mouth.

Next, a boy with long white hair, red eyes, and a sort of bronze-tan skin wearing blue jeans, black sneakers, and a navy blue sweater with a drawstring hood who had apparently been sitting on top of one of the big rectangular white posts that was on the left side of the field jumped down.

"You really shouldn't call our names out of nowhere, Par. We really need to be able to keep our identities secret," Eric said uncomfortably.

"You should talk. What happened to 'hey, my name's Eric. What's yours?'" Phoenix smirked.

Eric started to fidget with his hands.

"Who's the green kid?" Jack asked.

"His name's Beast Boy. He's going to flunk a test if you guys don't help him," Phoenix said.

"That's not good. That test was pretty hard," Eric said.

"I didn't even tell you guys what test he's taking," Phoenix said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, well, all the tests are hard," Eric said.

"Everything's hard for you. I don't even know how you passed Beginner," Jack said in a tired tone.

"What's with you?" Beast Boy asked.

"Don't mind him. His hero name is Glass. He's invincible in most ways. You don't have to listen to half of the things he says, no offense," Phoenix said quickly.

"None taken," Jack said.

"What about him?" Beast Boy asked, gesturing to Eric.

"His hero name is Charade. He can fuse into any solid or liquid substance. He's an Intermediate and he still is working on gas substances," Phoenix said. "But that's not important.

"Guys, BB needs to pass the Basics of a Hero test."

"BOAH! Did you know that that test counts for half of your grade!" Glass exclaimed.

"It does!" Beast boy screamed.

"Ha, ha, no. It only counts for, like, a quarter," Glass chuckled.

"A quarter?" Beast Boy shouted.

"That's twenty-five percent, BB," Phoenix said in a 'no-duh' tone.

"Twenty-five percent!" Beast Boy hollered.

"That's getting kind of disturbing now," Charade said.

"Kind of?" Glass said.

"Now?" Phoenix added.

"This isn't helping me!" Beast Boy complained.

"Hey, do you want to pass or not?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes ma'am," Beast Boy said as if he was a quiet, little, obedient schoolboy. (A/N: Not in a million years!)

"Good, now let's get started."

Meanwhile, Beast Boy's friends were meeting their new classmate.

She had long, wavy brown hair with white bangs and hazel eyes. She was pale, tall, and had freckles that sprinkled her nose.

"Kids, this is my daughter, Eira. She has the power over ice. This is Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Kat, and Elementa," Ms. Valda said. "You already know Robin." The students smiled and/or waved slightly when their name was called.

"Hi," Eira said warmly.

"I have to run a few errands, so you kids just go on ahead and mingle," Ms. Valda smiled and disappeared into a fiery ball of light.

"Eira, how much of the school have you seen already?" Robin asked.

"Not very much, Robin. I have seen the many classes, but it is still unfamiliar. Seren, I much admire you're name," Eira smiled.

"Robin, why does she speak my name oddly?" Starfire whispered to Robin.

"She has a welsh origin, Star. 'Seren' means 'star'" Robin explained quietly.

"Let's see if you got what it takes to be the coolest you could be," Cyborg said.

Minutes ticked by as they group told Eira all about the things that would happen at school. She seemed to enjoy being told things, and soon she got the process.

"I officially say that Eira is one of the coolest people I've ever met!" Cyborg said.

"She calls Star and me Seren and Bran," Raven said, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, a little rough around the edges, but she definitely can fit in," Cyborg said.

"Cool, let's—" Robin was cut off by a crash in the wall.

"What's that?" Elementa coughed as a bright light blinded the group.

"Guys!" Split up!" Robin shouted. "Something tells me that we're under attack!"

"Oh, you think!" Cyborg shouted.

"Ugh," Raven muttered. She felt slightly woozy, like she had lost a lot of blood.

Elementa opened her eyes which were now as dark as night. She held her arms out and a dark orb encased the students. It was light enough to allow them to see what was happening.

"Aah!" Robin's voice shouted suddenly.

"Robin is being stolen!" Starfire exclaimed.

Leena walked through the halls, getting a head start to the classroom before the groups of stampeding students could start running through the halls.

Leena heard something, but she didn't really know what. It sounded like a teleportation, but she couldn't tell. It was hard to tell with teleportation noises.

Suddenly, her mouth clamped down with some kind of bright lining and was picked up in a luminous sack-like container that was closed up. She could breathe, but she had to squint to see though there was really nothing to see. It was like staring into a bright light.

She couldn't get away. All she could do was wait and get ready for anything.

"This is so not working!" Phoenix shouted.

"Well, you can't expect us to help a kid like this," Glass said, gesturing to Beast Boy who was being taught by Charade.

"Show me what you'd do if a villain was holding a gun at you and holding a hostage so you couldn't attack him," Charade directed.

"Please don't kill me!" Beast Boy pleaded in a begging form.

"See what I mean?" Glass said.

"Having a little problem, kiddies?"

Beast Boy, Phoenix, Glass, and Charade turned in unison.

"I know that ridiculous voice anywhere," Glass said.

A twelve year-old boy with a mask on and pale skin stood a few feet behind them. He wore black spandex that was connected to a suit that covered up to a little above his nose. There was a top part that covered his head that was a gray helm resembling a skull, two long fangs that came from the "mouth" that reached his chin, and had four glowing red eyes, one atop the other. (All of the following is gray.) He had a gray chest plate that was round and went under and his arms, boots, thigh guards, upper-arm guards, a utility belt, and armored gloves that covered up to his forearms. On his gloves were dark blue domes.

Behind him were two eleven year-old kids. One was a boy with only black pants on. He had shaggy black hair, dark skin, and brown eyes. The other was a girl with long, blonde, a white blindfold, and light skin. She wore a white body suit that ended just below her arms and had white gloves with no fingertips. A dim white glow surrounded her.

"What do you want, Jerkface?" Glass demanded.

"I'm just on an errand, Meatbag," 'Jerkface' said.

"Get out of here, Nicholas," Phoenix ordered.

"Shut up," 'Jerkface' commanded.

"Oh yeah, you go by Jerkface," Phoenix said.

"The name's Shatter," Shatter said.

"What are you doing here?" Beast Boy asked. "Villains aren't allowed here."

"Oh contraire," the girl smirked slightly. "You'll find out in time why we're here."

In a heart beat and blink, the threesome was gone.

"What the heck happened?" Beast Boy demanded.

"That was my older brother and his friends, Emily and Marcus. They go by Shatter, Battery, and Blindside. Emily's blind, but she's awful powerful. Marcus can absorb any power and sort of copy it, and Jerkface is one of those smart kids who are super good at martial arts," Glass explained.

Suddenly, the bell sounded, ending lunch.

"Aw man! Now I'll never get that test done!" Beast Boy wailed.

"Beast Boy, hate top burst your bubble, but that test isn't for another month," Glass laughed.

"_What?_" Phoenix shouted.

"It is? Phew!" Beast Boy sighed.

"I am _so _hating you two right now," Phoenix said, her eyes starting to spark.

"Sorry Par. Gotta go!" Glass said quickly as he grabbed Charade and sped off.

* * *

Was this too short? I hope not. I also hope I can get away from school for a while. I'm off on Halloween, so that'll give me some time off. Until next time, keep reviewing you beautiful people! Okay, that was unnecessary...oh well. R&R please! 

-TTF


	8. Chapter 8

So sorry guys! I really blew it! I haven't updated since like, forever! I guess you're all tired of my excuses, but pelase forgive me! kneels down and pleads for mercy

Anyway, I figured I probably messed up some of the OCs, so if I did, please notify me immediately and tell me the problem. I want happy reviewers, kay?

Coming in the next chapter, I'm going to have the first Sock-Her game. I'm sorry for asking, but I need the year of your OC if you're on the SH team. Check chapter 5 for who's OCs are on it. Sorry for the hundredth time, and thanks!

Now, enough of my sorrys and blabbering, let's get this chapter that took a really really really really really long time to update and finish this!

What else?Ohyeah,the ever so hateful disclaimer...

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans nor will I ever own them.

* * *

The teachers were informed at once of the kidnapping. The first teacher the students saw was Ms. Valda. She was completely alarmed, and notified Mr. Bat.

He seemed like he had a few hunches, but didn't tell what they were, at least not to the students. Robin's friends were completely worried, and they couldn't really do anything about it except wonder.

"Who would want to steal Robin?" Cyborg wondered aloud.

"Well, he is a very good at Martial Arts, and he is a very good detective, though I don't know what that would have to do with kidnapping," Eira said.

"Guys, look!" Raven called, coming over to the group. She had been getting the _Weekly Writer_.

"Is there trouble?" Starfire asked in alarm.

"Sort of. Leena's been kidnapped!" Raven exclaimed. "Listen…There have been multiple kidnappings happening around the School of Heroes, including Robin, Mr. Bat, Principal of SOH.

"Leena, 11, has been captured as well. She was last seen leaving the playground going to class early.

Students will be chaperoned from class to class from now on. Nobody is allowed outside without a teacher."

"Well that tanks," Elementa pouted. ""This is totally unfair. I mean, we're super heroes!"

"In training," Starfire added.

"Whatever. The point is we can defend ourselves!" Elementa said.

"Maybe that's why we have two students captured by an unknown kidnapper," Phoenix said.

"We should look for clues. We may find robin and Leena," Eira said.

"The teachers wouldn't put a bunch of ten year-olds in charge of a crime investigation," Cyborg pointed out.

"Besides, we don't even know how to do a crime investigation," Raven said. "And check this out."

Raven held up a present school newspaper. "It says: 'Since the kidnappings, any school sport events including Sock-Her, Battle Games, and other sports will be shortened. Every Battle Game will be shortened to a game every two months, Sock-Her will be changed to five games, each game every two months, and the upcoming Hock-He tryouts will be in four weeks.'"

"Aw man! I can't wait a month!" Cyborg complained.

"So that means the Sock-Her game is going to be in three days!"

"Look!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he grabbed the paper from Raven. "It says Halloween's canceled!"

"We already knew that. It's November," Kat said.

"What? And nobody told me? I don't even know what day it is!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"It's Tuesday."

"Oh."

"Guys," said Phoenix's voice as she ran to them. "Jack's been acting weird lately. It's like he's avoiding me."

"You know, he was avoiding me, too," Cyborg said.

"Yes, and when I saw him, it was like he was hiding from something," Eira said.

"That's weird," Phoenix said. "Why's he hiding from us?"

"Well, there's another mystery yet to be solved by…"

Beast Boy whirled around and somehow got some Sherlock Holmes clothes on. He was holding a magnify glass. "Beast Boy, ace detective!"

His friends stared at him for a moment.

"Anyway, I'm pretty sure no one around here would steal Robin or Leena. It has to be someone from Evil Educate," Kat said.

"I think you're right, but we need someone to sneak into Evil Educate for a while," Elementa.

"Yeah, someone who's stealthy, clever, and ready for anything…" Raven said.

While everyone was pondering this, Beast Boy was waving his arms around frantically, obviously eager for the job.

"Hi," said a voice.

"Morph! Haven't seen you in a while," Cyborg said.

"Yeah, I've been swamped with work. Anyway, what are you guys doing?" Morph asked.

"We are trying to determine who is going to steal into Evil Educate and locate Robin," Starfire explained.

"Cool. Oh, I know! How about Cyborg?" Morph asked.

"What? But he's totally recognizable!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Nah, I can change my look to anything," Cyborg said. "My mom put in a holographic designer in my wheelchair, so it's cool. I'll do it."

"Good. We'll start tomorrow," Kat said. "But what about a replacement?"

"Leave that to me," Phoenix said. "I know this girl who's kind of…eerie, but she has the power to make copies of people. The copies only last one day, but I can get her to make as many as we please."

"Awesome, then we're all set!" Elementa smiled.

The next day…

As soon as Phoenix brought back a copy of Cyborg, Cyborg went undercover.

"Are you sure that thing's like me?" Cyborg asked.

"Totally. It's completely full proof. Nobody's going to suspect a thing," Phoenix assured him.

"Whatever you say," Cyborg shrugged and pressed a button on his wheelchair. The air around him glistened and in a moment, he looked like a tall kid with black hair, tan skin, gray eyes, a gray shirt, and jeans.

The next part of the plan was for Raven. She sat down cross-legged and chanted, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthose." A black aura that was in the shape of a raven encased Cyborg in its wings and flew off. Sweat dripped down Raven's neck as she steered the raven. In a moment, Cyborg was in the school.

Phoenix had Ms. Valda's class. They were practicing aiming at quick enemies when a voice on the PA system said, "Glass, report to the principal's office immediately."

Phoenix looked at Glass strangely. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Glass said defensively.

"You'd better go," Ms. Valda said.

Glass slumped out the door and to the principal's office. Once he entered the office, he saw a large black leather chair behind the principal's desk that was turned around.

_Great, the turned-around-big-leather-chair, _Glass thought.

"I didn't do it! It wasn't me, I tell you! I was framed!" Glass exclaimed after he sat down in the small wooden chair. He knew how cross Mr. Bat could be.

"Whatever happened, it was probably my super-cool—I mean evil brother, Shatter!" Glass continued. After a brief silence, Glass continued. "Have mercy! I haven't even gotten a real costume yet!"

"Not so loud, dude," said a familiar voice.

Glass looked up. "Nick?"

"The one and only," Nick a.k.a. Shatter said, swinging the chair around. This time, he didn't have his mask on.

"What are you doing here? What did you do with Mr. Bat?" Glass asked.

"He's on an errand. Never mind that. Look, I can't believe I'm saying this, but…you have to stay clear of your friends. There's danger up ahead, and you don't want to know about it," Shatter warned.

"Oh, great," Glass sighed. "_Now _I want to know about it."

"This isn't funny, bro. There's some real evil going on here," Shatter said quietly.

"But aren't you supposed to be, like, the most evil student in the school?" Glass said.

"…just stay clear of your crummy little friends, okay?"

"Okay!" Glass said, stepping back. "But…they're my friends."

"That's why I'm telling you to stay away from them! Argh, why can't you get that through you're thick skull? Look, the principal put a device on all the students that would tell him who and where someone was talking about what I'm talking about."

"But then wouldn't her know that you're talking about it to me right now?"

"No, because I found out that the device only responds to exact words someone's talking about so technically I'm not talking about what I'm not supposed to talk about."

"Wha?"

"Forget it. I just don't want you to be mixed in with this stuff. Naturally, you don't tell your friends, am I clear?"

"Yeah," Glass said.

"Good. Now get back to class and remember, don't tell anyone…" With that, Shatter disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Man, my brother's cool but sometimes he talks so weirdly," Glass said to himself as he left.

"What did you do?" Phoenix asked.

"Nothing. Mr. B told me that I have to do some errands for him," Glass said.

"Whatever. Now, you're going to have top stick these on your head and act like an alien for the test run of my full power," Phoenix said, putting a head band with flimsy blue and green pipe cleaners on it.

"What?"

Starfire whispered to Raven. After the game, everyone had a break and went back to class. The girls were in Basics of a Heroine at the time.

"Maybe, but we still have a couple more classes to go. I want to find Robin as much as you do, but it won't help if we go to Study Hall," Raven whispered back.

"Raven, Starfire, is there something you want to share with the class?" Ms. Wonder asked sternly.

"No, Ms. Wonder," the two girls said in unison.

"Good, then pay attention," Ms. Wonder said. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Some female students choose to be detective heroines. Most don't, but it is a career choice. You would have to be good at solving mysteries and problems, and you'll have to pay attention to facts and suspects. Stay on your toes. Everyone is a suspect.

"Also, most detective heroines keep their identities secret. It wouldn't do any good if your enemy is in disguise and you aren't.

"Tips to solve a mystery are fairly simple. Be aware of everything that is at the scene of the crime. You never know what you may find. Keep yourself hidden and look before you leap. Keep in mind that you shouldn't let your suspects suspect _you_ of anything suspicious.

"Now, on our next lesson…"

After class, the girls met each other to discuss the mystery of Robin's kidnapping.

"I think it was a perfect odd and specific lesson we had," Terra said. "At least we know how to be detectives, and I bet the boys will have some info for us."

"Who would want to steal Robin is still my number one question," Elementa said.

"Well, he is sort of famous. I mean, his nickname's the Boy Wonder, he's dad is the principal, I mean, come on! Everyone would be a suspect on this case," Beast Boy said.

"I guess we'll have to wait until Cyborg gets back," Phoenix said. "Oh, by the way, how's Cyborg?"

"Ah, he's fine. Nobody thinks he's a copy or anything," Beast Boy said.

"Good. So, I guess nothing much is happening," Phoenix said.

"It's a shame there isn't any excitement around here anymore," Elementa said, shaking her head.

"I wonder what Cyborg is doing right now," Eira said.

In Evil Educate…

Raven's teleportation had been a success. Cyborg was in Evil Educate, and he was immediately spotted by his least favorite person.

"Hey, newbie! What're you doin' just standin' there like an idiot for? Or is that your power?" It was, of course, Gizmo.

"Why don't you just come over and say that to my face?" Cyborg shouted.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Gizmo laughed.

Cyborg grumbled to himself angrily. "Don't draw any attention. Don't want to be discovered on the first day…"

"Gizmo, what're you doing?" Jinx asked. "It's almost time for class!"

"Eh, just humiliating that crud-munchin, newbie," Gizmo said. "He's such a dork."_ Scum-buffin' newbie,_ Gizmo thought.

Jinx looked at Cyborg and stared. "He doesn't look like such a dork," she said dreamily.

"What?"

"Oh, uh, nothing. Let's go," Jinx said.

"Phew," Cyborg sighed as he followed Jinx and Gizmo from a distance to their first class.

"Students, this is the new student teacher, here to start his training for teaching. I'm going to be out, so you know what to do with a new teacher. He calls himself Dr. Light," said the teacher.

"Hello, class. I'm extremely excited to do this," Dr. Light said happily.

"What a moron," Gizmo muttered. He was sitting two seats across from Cyborg. Mammoth was sitting on the right of Cy and Jinx on the right.

"Okay, our first lesson of the day is how to start a career as a villain," Dr. Light said, turning to the board and writing CAREER with several bullets underneath. Once he had turned his back, Gizmo shot a spitball. It was aimed at the back of Dr. Light's head, and every villain in the class room knew how good a shot Gizmo was.

Everyone started cracking up as Dr. Light turned around, his face scrunched up into a mechanical smile.

"How…er, villainy," Dr. Light muttered as he wiped the back of his head. "All right, who can tell me the first item of the formula for the start of a career as a villain? You there, tell me." Dr. Light pointed to Cyborg.

"Uh, an evil plot?" Cyborg guessed in a voice very unlike his own.

"Correct."

Cyborg sighed in relief. He glanced at Gizmo who was steaming. He, of course, was the "gifted" first year genius in the school. He wasn't going to let a "crud-munchin' newbie" take over.

Jinx was smiling at Cyborg with googly eyes.

"What's with you?" Mammoth whispered.

"Nothing," Jinx smiled.

Mammoth shrugged. "Whatever."

"What is your name, young fellow?" Dr. Light asked.

"Uh…" _C'mon, Cy. Think up a cool name. _"My name's Stone," he answered. (A/N: From now on, when Cy's in Evil Educate, he'll be known as Stone.)

It was lunch time at Evil Educate, and Stone had had some very close encounters.

"Hey guys, check out my new Lie Detector my dad sent me!" a boy known as See-More exclaimed. He held up a shiny little red button. "It clings onto people and starts beeping when someone tells a lie. But my dad said it's a little jammed. It might beep when someone tells the truth."

"Well, that's pretty worthless," Jinx commented.

"I dunno, Jinx. So it's a little jammed," Mammoth said. "Doesn't mean it doesn't work."

"Hm, let's use it on Chrome-Dome over there," Gizmo smirked. He took the button and popped it onto Stone.

"Hey Stone, do you like those nose-pickin' heroes at the school next door?" Gizmo asked.

"No," Stone answered. "Why should I?" The button started beeping loudly. Everyone in the school could hear it.

"The Lie Detector says that you _do _like the heroes! What's wrong with you?" Mammoth said.

Stone started to sweat.

"Knock it off, Mammoth. See-More said that stupid thing was jammed!" Jinx exclaimed angrily.

"Okay! Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed…" Mammoth muttered.

Jinx closed her crossed her arms and frowned. "You guys are jerks. C'mon, Stone. I'll show you around." She took Stone's hand and led him out of the room with a puzzled look on his face.

"Man, what's wrong with her?" Mammoth asked.

See-More and Gizmo shrugged.

Meanwhile, Robin was having some slight difficulties being held captive.

"What're you? Nuts? I'm not going to be your apprentice!" Robin exclaimed. He was tied up on an amazingly thin rope hanging over a pot of boiling hot acid.

"It is only temporary. I have another boy in mind…Anyway, you really have no choice," said a voice within the shadows. "If you don't you're friend here gets all her power drained." Light shone onto a large glass container that several wires linked into. Leena was banging, kicking, and punching noiselessly on the glass.

"Drain her powers?" Robin said in disbelief. "Y-You can't do that!"

"Oh, but I can. You see, Robin, the teachers from both schools have these special containers that can drain a gifted child's power if they don't cooperate. But the principals, well, they can use this any time they want," the voice said. "Leena here will have her power drained in the blink of an eye. Unless you decide to cooperate."

Robin winced and said, "…Okay, I'll become your apprentice."

"Good boy. And just to make sure you don't double-cross me…"

A large ring of metal shot onto Robin's neck like a collar. Robin widened his eyes in surprise.

"This device will detonate of the push of a button, so don't think of doing anything that you may regret."

Slowly, a thick cover hid the tub of acid and Robin was lowered down.

"Now, we have a lot to do." A man with an orange and black mask (A/N: You know what he looks like, right? I don't really have to explain it.) walked out of the shadows.

Leena watched horrified as Robin followed Slade's gesture quietly. Though she couldn't be heard, she could hear everything that happens outside of the container.

The man looked at Leena for a moment and pressed a button on the container.

"Having fun?"

"You're terrible," Leena said hatefully.

"Hm, well, you'll get used to it."

"What do you want with me?"

"Hm, well, you'll get used to it."

"What do you want with me?"

"You'll see, my dear. But if you may want to get comfortable, because you'll be here for a while."

Leena felt like the man was smirking at her from underneath his mask. It made her feel like ice was creeping down her spine.

After the man left, Leena pondered what had happened over the past few minutes. It seemed like hours to her.

What did he want with her? Who was he? Why did he want someone so young to be his apprentice?

_Robin's only ten, he can't really do anything big. He doesn't have any special power either, _Leena thought. _What could he want with him? _

_

* * *

_PleaseR&R!

NOTICE: I'm feeling a little up and downish, so don't expect an update for a while. Then again, I get winter break for another five weeks, so it ind of evens out. Oaky, bye!

-TTF


	9. Chapter 9

First of all, I want to say I haven't updated in like, four months. I'm SUPER SORRY! Second, I probably don't have any reviewers left because I've been lazy for so long. Thirdly, I don't want to be mean or anything, but there can't be anymore characters. Please wait for the next book. Thanks!

I hope everyone had a great Christmas!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and many of my readers' awesome OCs!

P.S. I love you guys and your reviews! (But mostly you guys because you're the ones who review. Okay, to the story!)

* * *

The next day, the Sock-Her students were sent to the locker rooms to change. The uniforms were red shirts with yellow shorts. The goalies—Raven and a Intermediate boy named Safeguard—wore long-sleeved shirts so they could be told apart from the other players. 

"Who is replacing Robin?" Starfire asked Phoenix. The two were stretching on the sidelines and were already in their uniforms.

"Beats me," Phoenix shrugged. "All I want is someone that we know."

"Yes, I do too."

"Seren!"

"Eira?" Starfire said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm playing for Robin, of course," Eira smiled.

"What about the practice?" Starfire asked. "You were not present at any practices."

"I got out of class a few times to practice," Eira said. "I'll be as good as Robin, I promise."

"Good luck," Starfire said.

A few minutes later, the team was having a pep-talk with Ms. Wonder.

"Alright, team. This is the first game of the season. I'm sure you've heard that the season will be decreased, but let's make this count. You're playing against Evil Educate, and from what I hear, it's the advanced group. Eyes on the prize, kids," Ms. Wonder said confidently. "Now who's going to win?"

"Heroes!" the team shouted enthusiastically.

"Now go on out there and win!"

The Sock-Her field was fifty yards long. Two teams were walking/flying/teleporting/whatever way of transport you could think of-ing onto the middle of the field.

Suddenly, water shot out from the sides of the stadium The people who could fly could, but the people who couldn't were at a disadvantage. Before the water filled up to their ankles, several random camouflaged platforms rose up carrying the players. Some rose higher than others.

Ms. Hawk flew up to the middle of the field with her mace, of course. "Team leaders, shake hands."

The leader of the Evil Educate Sock-Her team was a boy who as an incredible hulk of a boy stood up and practically killed the SOH Sock-Her team leader's hand.

"Step back," Ms. Hawk ordered, placing her silver mace in the middle of the two team leaders. With that mace, anyone would obey.

She held up one of the two Sock-Her balls and smashed it into the sky. The next ball fell into the sky as well. A whistle sounded.

Elementa, who was playing out-field leaped high with the extra boost of her wind powers. She kicked the first ball that came down.

The ball shot straight towards the left goal. It couldn't make it alone, however. Kat jumped from platform to platform as a cheetah. _This is so not my kind of field, _Kat thought. _They _had _to make it water._

Kat caught up to the ball which bounced off Mammoth, on of the goalie's head. Then it hit her. How was she supposed to get the ball in cat-form? She wasn't much of a kicker, so what could she do? _Better think fast, Kat. That Cyclops-geek is coming at you, _Kat glanced at See-

More who's eye was staring at her in its big creepy way while it floated fairly quickly.

Kat's cat instinct had her close her mouth over the ball without thinking. (A/N: I know it's sort of weird.) _Ugh! Nasty! _She transformed into a saber –toothed tiger so her mouth would be more comfortable.

"Where do you think _you're _going?" Jinx said as she jumped in front of Kat. There was hardly enough room left on the platform. Kat impulsively growled.

"Congratulations," Jinx smirked. "It's your unlucky day." Her eyes glowed bright pink and Kat's part of the platform broke. It fell, along with her and the Sock-Her ball.

Kat spat out the ball and transformed into her human self. She didn't know how to swim, so what was she supposed to do?

"Yaaah!" Kat screamed. She hit the water and found out it was extremely cold. Water filled her mouth and the more she coughed, the more water flowed in.

"Kat!" came a faint yell. The ext thing that happened was a blur to her. Water. Breathing. Bubbles. Green. Nothing.

On the other side of the field….(A/N: Remember, there are two balls in this game.)

"Raven, you take that side!" Safeguard ordered, pointing to the left goal.

Raven obeyed and swerved left.

Morph was defending the goals along with Charade.

"Oh, oh, oh," Charade kept muttering as he twitched.

"Chill, Charade. We've go this made," Morph said. (A/N: Hey, that rhymed! Ahem, back to the story.)

"R-Right," Charade said.

"It'll be easier if you stop shaking so much," Morph advised.

"Oh. Okay."

"Here comes Mammoth!" Safeguard shouted.

It was true. Mammoth was coming in fast. His strength almost cracked the platforms as he jumped on them. Luckily, he was pretty slow. Phoenix was coming in on him on one side and Starfire on the other.

"Excuse me, ladies!" Mammoth said asmade his way through them...with force.

Phoenix was pretty fast, so she dodged Mammoth's punches quickly. Starfire didn't really have to dodge too much, so she held onto his fists. Once he was all tied up, Phoenix kicked the ball to the opposite side of the field.

Charade sighed and when another ball with Jinx controlling it appeared, he gasped.

Morph sighed. "Just relax! You're an Intermediate for crying out loud!"

"I know. But this kind of stuff makes me nervous," Charade said shakily.

"Don't worry. With me, you have nothing to worry about," Morph said. She held her hands out in front of her and a brick wall appeared in front of Jinx, immediately stopping her.

Jinx groaned. The ball slipped into the water.

"See?" Morph said. "Piece of cake."

"Sure," Charade said, though he was still nervous. Poor guy.

Kat started to cough. She sat up and her eyes darted around her surroundings. _Where am I?_

"You're on the sidelines," said a familiar voice.

Kat looked in front of her and saw Beast Boy all wrapped up in a towel.

"For a second there I thought I'd have to do mouth-to-mouth," Beast Boy laughed.

"What happened?" Kat asked.

"Long story," Beast Boy said. "Coach said you have to stay out for at least ten minutes. Just to be safe."

"You saved me," Kat said, smiling.

Beast Boy shrugged. "What're friends for?"

Suddenly, a bell rang, announcing the first score. Beast Boy and Kat were startled, but instantly looked at the screen above the stadium. It did a replay on what had happened.

After Kat had fell, Jinx stole the ball, of course. But when Jinx was demised, Aqualad had taken the ball underwater.

The screen moved to a scene with Aqualad fighting a girl with a fish tail. She looked like a mermaid. A pink, preppy mermaid with too much makeup that ran while she was underwater. Pointless, isn't it?

Aqualad served to the left to avoid her, but she was pretty quick. She threw a punch at him, though she missed.

Aqualad took this opportunity to literally jump on her head. He shot out of the water and threw the ball into a goal. The goalie was not expecting this, but immediately kicked the ball up.

Elementa was still at the end of the opponent's field, however. She smashed the ball when it was exactly falling to the middle goal. With the strength of earth and her eyes glowing green, the ball went careening into the goal.

On the scoreboard where it read HOME, there was a five blinking yellow.

"Go Elementa!" Kat exclaimed.

Suddenly, a scream shocked the viewers. Everyone automatically looked towards the scream. Charade was seen with his hands over his mouth trembling.

"Wh-Where did Morph go?"

Meanwhile….

Morph was being carried in a light cage that stung her eyes. She closed her eyes and replayed what had happened.

"_Look out! The ball's going to hit you!" shouted a stranger from nowhere._

_Morph, trusting the person, instinctively ducked. She was incased by a bright light and disappeared from the field in one second. She could only see a glimpse of the worried and confused faces of Raven, Charade, and Safeguard. _

Morph slammed her hand down on the light floor. _I was so stupid! Why do I have to trust everyone? Why can't I be like Raven, or maybe Phoenix? _

The game was stopped due to Morph's kidnappings. The School of Heroes was declared the winners. Then why did it feel like a loss?

"This is so strange," Raven remarked. "First Robin, then Leena, then Morph. Who would want them?"

"Don't ask me. I don't see a connection to all of this," Beast Boy said.

"Do you think there's a connection with Glass ignoring us?" Terra asked.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out. This is too weird," Phoenix said.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

The group turned around to see a boy at ten and in a black costume with red Xs on it. He had a skull mask with an X slashed through the eye.

"What's this little crew up to?" the boy said. His voice was disguised with a mechanism.

"Who're you?" Phoenix demanded suspiciously.

"New student," the boy said. "The name's Red X. They told me this is where I'm staying."

"Oh joy," Raven muttered.

"Group meeting!" Phoenix announced. Before anyone could protest, she grabbed everyone and they magically landed in a circle.

"How'd you do that?" Beast Boy asked. "And why'd you do that? Red X seems cool."

"The keyword is seems, BB," Phoenix said. "I don't trust him."

"Me too," Raven agreed.

"But you don't trust anyone," Terra said.

Raven glared at her.

"That's not the point. How are we supposed to do anything with him around?" Phoenix asked.

"The way we do things when everyone else is around," Cyborg said. "Par, he's just another guy. It's cool."

"I know, but he seems…different," Phoenix said hesitantly.

"Oooooh," Beast Boy said annoyingly.

Phoenix gave him a glare that Raven would be proud of. "I'm just saying that we should be careful around this guy, pea brain."

"No worries, Par," Kat said. "We're masters of disguise."

"Okay," Phoenix sighed.

"So, where are the rooms in this dump?" Red X asked.

"He's a hero?" Elementa whispered to Beast Boy who shrugged.

* * *

Again, sorry for the wait and the short chapter. And to make it up to you, I have a list of things that are going to happen in the next chapters! Then again, you may be a little bit more impatient if I don't update soon, so I'd better figure out my schedule! Here you go! 

-A stakeout

-A revealed plan

-Disguises

-Help from unexpected places

-A powerful enemy

Yeah, I pretty much suck at lists, so I doubt that this was enough to consume your anger and impatience. I also think there might be more than this. So heads up for more lists. In the next author's note, I'll start putting in sneak peeks of the next chapters. It seems to work for other authors. Happy New Year, everybody and please R&R if you can stand me!

-TTF


	10. Chapter 10

Gee, it sure takes me long to update.I'm pretty lucky I updated at all. And this is supposed to be my BEST story. But I'm glad people decided to stick with it.I guess having more than one story going isn't such a good idea. Oh well. It's almost vacation, so things should settle down. Keep in mind that I'll be working really hard on this one.

Whoa, I've got 96 reviews! That makes me really happy! I hope everyone likes the extra long chapter! I love you all!

Disclaimer: Haven't you people learned that I don't own Teen Titans or do you have to make me suffer?

* * *

The next day during Sneak Attack class, Raven passed a note to Starfire. 

Starfire looked around and opened it in her lap. It read: _Meet me after classes in my room. Pass this on to Cyborg, Beast Boy. _

Starfire was puzzled about Raven's secrecy, but trusted her. She passed it onto Cyborg who passed it on to Beast Boy.

Once time passed (very slowly, according to Beast Boy) and the last class was finished, the students heaved their backpacks full of "education" and trudged off to wherever they went after school. Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy left to Raven's and Starfire's room.

"Raven, why did you request we see you so secretly?" Starfire asked in her innocent way.

"Starfire, if you haven't noticed, it seems that the kidnappers have decided to kidnap just our friends," Raven answered. "Doesn't that strike you as strange?"

"Yes," Starfire said. "But why haven't you consulted our other friends as well?"

"Starfire, if we keep hanging around with Phoenix and the others, they'll be snagged too," Raven said if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "No, we have to sneak into Evil Educate tonight. I have a feeling that the source of evil is from there."

"But we'll miss Christmas!" Beast Boy whined babyishly.

"That's all right, buddy," Cyborg said. "We all have to sacrifice something to save the world."

"But how do we even know whatever is happening is a threat to the world?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because whoever's responsible is kidnapping heroes and heroines," said a voice.

"Kat!" the group shouted in alarm.

Phoenix chuckled. "You guys really should close the door if you're having side conversations without us."

"We heard everything," Terra said, crossing her arms.

"And if you're going to go attempt to get yourselves killed in a school chalk full of super villains," Kat said, "then we're with ya."

"Thanks guys," Beast Boy said.

"We're girls, thank you very much," Phoenix smirked.

"Where is Eira?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know…" Terra said.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Eira since last period," Kat said thoughtfully.

"Well, the less people involved in this thing, the better. Okay, here's the plan," Raven whispered with everyone else huddled around her.

That night….

"Here we go," Raven whispered into her communicator Cyborg whipped up for them. She and Cyborg were hiding behind a bush. Starfire and Terra were close, hiding behind trees. Beast Boy and Kat were hiding behind another bush close to them as well. "Phase one commencing."

"Rae, you don't have to do that, we're just doing a stake out," Beast Boy said, earning him a lump on his head.

"Shut it, Beast Boy. Stake outs require silence," Raven hissed.

"Oh, right."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Beast Boy?" Terra asked.

"Yeah. Stake outs are known to be long and boring," Kat whispered.

"I'll do it for Robin," Beast Boy said, striking a pose as if he was about to sacrifice himself in battle.

"Great, so keep your yap shut and watch," Cyborg whispered. He held a control pad that had various buttons on them. A screen was attached to a bar that was attached to his wheelchair. He controlled a small mechanism that could only be seen if closely observed.

Beast Boy was about to give Cyborg a retort but Phoenix covered his mouth and hissed, "There's someone there."

A tall, dark, figure was standing outside the front of the school. Another tall, but shorter figure was there as well.

"What're they saying?" Beast Boy whispered.

"Hold on," Cyborg said. He pressed a few buttons and the group instantly heard what the two figures were saying.

"You have done well, my apprentice," said a dark voice. His voice sent a shiver down Starfire's spine.

"Thank you, master," said the shorter figure, bowing.

"Now that my plan is almost complete, I'll be the most powerful man in the universe," the other man chuckled. "I just need a few other students to make me the ideal villain. Everything is falling into place. Be sure to fetch the little brats by Friday."

The smaller figure nodded.

"Excellent."

"I can't make out who they are," Raven whispered to Cyborg. "Can't you make the image better?"

"I'll try," Cyborg whispered.

By this time, only the shorter figure was there. The taller one had left to do who knows what.

"That's Nick!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"Sh! Not so loud!" Kat hissed.

They waited until Shatter had gone.

"Phew. He didn't hear," Terra said in relief.

"What's Nick doing as an apprentice?" Phoenix wondered aloud. "Of course, he _is _the top of the class. So I've heard."

"The question is whose apprentice is he?" Raven said in that detective voice. "We've got to look further into the situation."

"How?" Beast Boy asked. "Double E's got major security."

"Yeah, but all the students can pass through there unnoticed, right?" Raven said, smirking. "I have a plan."

After a little while….

"Everyone clear on the plan?" Raven asked.

Everyone shook their heads and answered, "No."

Raven sighed and repeated her plan so we'd all know what her plan was. "Phoenix, you're going to transform us into several students Cyborg chooses. Then we'll bound and gag the real students and put them in a closet or something. We'll split up and figure out what's going on here. Got it?"

"But I've never changed _people _before," Phoenix said.

"There's a first time for everything, right?" Beast Boy said.

"But I might…I don't know…only half change you. You might end up as…something different," Phoenix said uncomfortably.

"We're depending on you, Par," Raven said sternly. "We can't do this without you."

"Are you sure?" Phoenix asked.

"Totally," Terra smiled. "Besides, we're super heroes. If we look mutated, make sure it goes with our powers."

"Okay…" Phoenix said. "But if anything starts to get weird, tell me."

"There're a couple of kids who would do okay," Cyborg said. "And of course, I'll be goin' as Stone."

After Phoenix got the descriptions of the wannabe villains, she reluctantly started the transformation process. As soon as she was done, Beast Boy gasped and shouted, "AH!"

"What? What happened? Are you okay?" Phoenix asked.

"No! I look like a geek! Everything's so…weird! I can only see at one angle!"

"Oh yeah…See-More," Cyborg laughed. "He's perfect for you."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "And why's he called See-More? He should be called 'See-Less!"

"We have no time for bad jokes, Beast Boy," Raven said. She looked down. "And who am I?"

"Jinx…" Cyborg sighed.

"Right…" Raven said with an arched eyebrow.

"And who am I?" Kat asked.

"You're Kitten," Cyborg said.

"Funny. What does she do?"

"Actually, she doesn't really do anything, so I have no idea why she's even here."

"Super," Kat mumbled.

"Terra, you're a girl called Medusa," Cyborg said. "She has the power to control snakes and turn people to stone temporarily when she wants to."

"Cool," Terra said. "I mean…that's terrible."

"Phoenix, you turn into her," Cyborg said, taking out a picture of a girl with wings that he just had. (A/N: You know that one girl who has wings that always seems to show up in the background in the HIVE academy? That's her. I shall call her Wing from now on because I'm unoriginal.)

"Okay…" Phoenix said. "But anyway, it wouldn't matter what our powers should be. I only sort of made a…special skin, you could call it. You're still really in your normal bodies with something over it. Like a costume. You can still use your powers."

"Creepy…" Beast Boy shivered.

"I…look familiar," Starfire remarked. She had a closer look at her body. Her hair was black, so was her outfit, actually, her outfit was almost the same as Starfire's usual one. Her purple eyes widened. "I am…my sister."

"Sister?" Cyborg asked, confused.

"My sister, Blackfire," Starfire clarified. "She…goes to the diabolical school?"

"Yeah, I thought she looked familiar," Cyborg said.

"Oh," Starfire said worriedly. "She must know that I am here too."

"Don't flake out on us, Star," Kat said.

"We need you," Phoenix added.

"Starfire, do it for Robin," Raven said.

"All right," Starfire agreed. "I shall do it on Robin's behalf."

"Cyborg, find the locations of the students," Raven directed. It was clear that she had self-appointed herself as the leader of the team now. "Remember the plan."

"I've pinpointed where the undergraduates are situated," Cyborg said, being all nerdy by using big words. "Jinx and See-More are in Room 5 on the third floor. Wing and Kitten are in Room 2 and Medusa and Blackfire's in Room 4. I have to get back to Room 5, so I can lead Rae and BB in. We'll have to work fast."

"Got it," said everyone at the same time.

"Let's move out," Raven said.

Immediately, the team separated and Mission Impossible music started to play.

Raven and Beast Boy were flying (A/N: they can still use THEIR powers) and landed on a balcony on the third floor.

"How come they get a balcony?" Beast Boy complained.

"For once in your life can you keep quiet?" Raven snapped.

Beast Boy looked a little scared but obeyed so he wouldn't have to face Raven's wrath.

Raven fazed Beast Boy and herself through the glass doors and into the hallway. It was very dim, but they had very nice velvet carpeting and curtains. There were beautiful pictures and stain glass windows everywhere.

"This joint is wicked," Beast Boy remarked. "Maybe this is why the teachers have us steal from downstairs."

"Sh!" Raven hissed as she put her hand over his mouth and sunk into the shadows.

A boy who looked a bit like a dog walked by but stopped at where Raven and Beast Boy was. He sniffed around which was kind of disturbing but that's irrelevant! Closer and closer he got. Raven still had her hand over Beast Boy's mouth. She could feel sweat running down his face. If this dog-boy could sniff out them there then they were toast.

"Yo, Fido!" Cyborg shouted.

The dog boy stopped and turned to Cyborg/Stone.

"Sup Stone!" Fido called.

"Hey man," Cyborg said. "Head's coming. You'd better get back to your dorm."

"Thanks," Fido said as he sprinted off.

Raven and Beast Boy reappeared and sighed. Yes, Raven took her hand off Beast Boy's mouth already, you silly!

"That was close," Cyborg said.

"I don't get it," Beast Boy said. "We're in costume, we didn't need to hide."

"Yes we did," Raven insisted. "He looked part-dog. If he had the sense of smell then he'd know that we weren't Jinx and See-More you dunce!"

She hit him upside the head.

"Ow!"

"Let's go," Cyborg said as he started walking. "The room's just up ahead."

"I hope we don't stay this form," Phoenix said.

"Stop worrying," Kat said. "Besides, it's not like I want to be a preppy pink villainess who does nothing whatsoever."

Phoenix giggled a little. "She is sort of lame."

"Don't remind me. Oh, we're in."

The girls slipped through the open doorway and slinked along with the shadows.

"Kitten?"

Kat whirled around to see a spider-headed boy with fangs, four legs, (hairy, for that matter) and everything that made Kat's skin crawl.

"Uh, hi, uh…you," Kat said in her best preppy voice.

"Kitten, you okay?" the boy asked, walking over on his SPIDER legs. Ew.

Kitten shivered.

"Who're you? Kitten's friend?" Phoenix asked.

"Boyfriend. I'm Fang," Fang said. "What's it to you?"

"You're her _boyfriend_?" Phoenix looked like she was about to hurl. "You're like, ten!"

Fang shrugged.

"Well Fang, we've best be going now!" Phoenix said.

"Hey, why are you so chatty all of a sudden?" Fang asked. "You hardly say anything at all."

"I uh, felt social tonight," Phoenix said. "Goodbye!"

Kat was like a statue the whole time. She didn't move, so Phoenix pushed her away.

Once Fang was out of earshot, Kat finally moved.

She shivered again. "I hate spiders."

"I do too, but don't just freeze like that. He almost suspected something!" Phoenix warned.

"He was so…hairy…" Kat looked like she was about to go into fetal position. "So tall…four legs…eyes…scary…"

"We can get you a psychiatrist back at SOH, but not now," Phoenix said gently. "We've got to do this."

"O-Okay…" Kat stuttered. She just couldn't get that picture out of her head.

Phoenix sighed. Kat was strong but she sure had a problem with spiders.

"I am not so sure about this anymore," Starfire said nervously.

"Don't worry, Star," Terra said comfortingly. "I'm here."

Starfire nodded, but she still looked a bit agitated.

They were still outside and counting off the windows.

"I'm pretty sure this is the right window," Terra said.

"No, it isn't," said a voice.

The girls turned in surprise.

Starfire gasped. "You!"

"Did you miss me?" Red X asked.

"What are you doing here?" Terra demanded.

"Oh, it was so easy to follow. Besides, how could I not?" Red X asked.

"You're such a sicko!" Terra exclaimed. "Go away!"

"Sure. Right after I tell the headmaster of both schools what you guys are doing here."

"What?"

"I'm going to snitch if you don't let me help you out," Red X said. "I know this place way better than Stone."

"What are you talking about?" Starfire asked.

"I know everything. I'm not stupid. Stone is obviously Cyborg."

"How did you know?" Terra asked.

"Sources."

"Look, if you know what's good for you, you'd back off," Terra warned.

"Sure. Right after I pay a visit to the principal," Red X said.

"You…" Terra growled.

Starfire touched Terra's arm. "Terra, we must let him join our quest. It seems he has the knowledge of this school. More knowledge than we have obtained."

"Fine," Terra sighed.

"Yeah, I knew you'd see it my way," Red X said.

"Just…come on," Terra said unhappily.

"You don't have to tell me the plan, I already know," Red X said.

"Good, because I wasn't going to," Terra mumbled.

The three snuck their way across the rim of the school.

"This is the room," Red X said, putting his hand on the wall. "We have to go through the balcony a few feet ahead and pass two rooms before we get to Room 4," Red X said.

"Yeah, whatever," Terra said.

"Hey, you should be happy I'm helpin' your side," Red X said, "I might just change my mind."

"Terra, perhaps it is wise if you do not communicate with Red X any longer," Starfire said innocently.

Terra scowled.

"Wait here," Cyborg whispered. He opened the door and put on a big grin. See-More, Jinx, and Gizmo were in the room. Mammoth was most likely raiding the school's kitchen. "Yo, homies! What up?"

"Did you hear?" See-More asked. "We're gonna be the ones to nail the School o' Heroes' principal's office!"

"How cool is that?" Jinx smiled. "We'll be the first newbies to steal from there! We'll be legends!"

"Not as cool as what I'm gonna show you guys," Cyborg said.

"What's that?" Gizmo asked curiously.

"Come out and I'll show you."

The three young villains walked out of the room and looked around.

"Stone, I don't see anything," Jinx said.

"What the—" Gizmo was ambushed by Raven. Dark eerie tentacles nabbed him and teleported him to the detention room. It was dark, scary, cold, and…DARK. It looked like jail. (It probably was.)

"Gizmo?" Jinx said worriedly. "Stone, what's—ah!"

She was pulled into the darkness as well.

"What's happening?" See-More said in a scared girly voice. "I can't see! Oh wait, I have night vision." He switched to night vision just as Beast Boy threw a punch in his EYE.

"Yah!" See-More screamed as he was pulled into the darkness.

"That was easier than I expected it to be," Raven remarked.

"Yeah, that's too bad," Beast Boy agreed.

"What's going on here?" said a voice. A light shined across the hallway where the trio was.

"Man! It's Dr. Light," Cyborg said. "Raven, this is your gig."

"What am I supposed to do?" Raven asked.

Cyborg whispered his plan into Raven's ear. She nodded and disappeared.

"Wait, what're we doing?" Beast Boy asked.

"Hiding," Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy around the neck and ran into the room.

"Hello?" Dr. Light called, wandering around timidly. "If anyone is there, please reveal yourself."

"As you wish," said a scary voice.

"Eek!" Dr. Light shrieked. "Wh-Who's there?"

Suddenly, four narrow red eyes appeared on the ceiling. They jumped down to reveal themselves to Dr. Light. They belonged to a blue-cloaked terror with dark tentacles of horror and pointed teeth.

Dr. Light made an indescribable squeal.

"Boo."

"YAAAHHH!" Dr. Light screamed. He fled, leaving his flashlight and waving his arms in the air screaming, "Evil terror! Evil terror!" like a maniac.

"Well, that was fun," Raven said as she picked up the flashlight. "Let's check up on the others. We need to make sure they got in before we start the final sequence." She opened up her communicator and dialed Kat.

"Talk to me."

"Kat, are you in?" It was Raven.

"Yeah. But we need to get rid of Kitten and Wing. We'll meet you at the principal's office say five, ten minutes tops."

"Okay. See you then."

"Kat out."

"Hey Alyssa," Phoenix said. "Here's the room."  
"Finally," Kat said. "Okay, ready?"

"Ready."

"Here it is, Medusa and Blackfire's room," Red X said.

"Out of curiosity, how did you know where their room is?" Terra asked.

"Don't ask," Red X said.

"Gotcha. Starfire, I think we should go for the sneak attack. I'll go in first and you come out with the finish, okay?"

Starfire nodded.

"What am I gonna do?" Red X asked.

"Well, I guess you should…distract them," Terra said.

"Fine," Red X sighed. "You two had better hide."

He knocked on the door and Medusa's face appeared.

"Hey Medusa, lookin' good," Red X said.

"What do you want, X?" Medusa asked. "You've got five seconds before I turn you to stone…again."

"I just wanted to stop by, see how you and Blackfire are doing," Red X said. "Seeing as you two had a pretty bad fall today."

"How sweet," Medusa said, "but we're fine, so get lost."

"I know you're hard on the outside, but you've got a heart of gold on the inside."

"Gag me with a spoon. Look, I'm busy."

The moment she heard it was Red X outside the door, Blackfire gave an exasperated sigh. He had been on their case for months. What a stalker.

Suddenly, a fist met her face and a hand clasped her mouth.

_What the heck? _Blackfire thought. _Who's there? _

She glanced at her perpetrator and immediately broke free. It took more than a puny little blondie to defeat her.

Red X saw what was happening. He kicked Medusa unexpectedly and showered her with red X's.

"What are you do—" was all she could saw until an X landed squarely on her mouth.

"Sorry, Med, but I'm on a different side…for now," Red X said mysteriously. He dashed into the room to see Terra trying to defend herself from Blackfire. It was pretty unfair, there being no form of earth in the room and Blackfire being a powerful alien princess from another planet.

Starfire suddenly flew into the room with her hands and eyes glowing brightly.

"What—!" Blackfire exclaimed. Then she noticed the green. "Wait a second…Starfire!"

Starfire looked a little worried, but threw a flurry of starbolts at her older sister.

Blackfire quickly dodged left, then right, and shot for Starfire. She pinned Starfire to the wall. "Trying to be more like me, huh? Well, there's no way _you _could be better than _me_!"

Starfire tried to pull Blackfire off of her, but she couldn't. She couldn't handle being put down by her better older sister and try to escape her all at the same time.

"You're just a little weakling, too soft. Look at me. I'm on earth and I'm still the greater fighter of the family!"

Red X shot a larger x at Blackfire, but she merely shot it with one hand while holding Starfire back with another.

"I thought you might've changed if you went to this school. I suppose I was wrong, but then again, not everyone can be perfect. I'm only close."

"You…are…never…wrong!" Starfire shouted as she powered up her hands. She aimed at the ceiling above her and her sister. Almost at once the ceiling crumbled and plaster started to fall.

"What?" Blackfire said in surprise as she looked up. She let go of Starfire and attempted to fly away, but Starfire grabbed her hand.

"This time, you are not going to be the victorious one," Starfire grinned.

"Argh!" Blackfire screamed as pieces of ceiling rained down.

"Starfire!" Terra called. "Star!"

Dust floated in the air calmly as the ceiling avalanche subsided. It left a pile of white plaster just sitting there.

"Where is she?" Terra asked.

_Knock, knock. _

"Hello?" a high-pitched annoying voice said. Kitten looked out into the hallway, seeing nothing. She shrugged and turned around to see a person who looked like Wing but with larger wings. Her wings were a faint yellow at the ends fading into orange, then red. Just like a phoenix. Kitten's eyes were wide. She backed away into the hall slowly.

"Wing? What happened?" Kitten asked, frightened.

"Nothing. I just had to change those plain white wings," Phoenix said. She arched back and blasted towards Kitten.

Meanwhile, Kat was easily beating Wing. She morphed into a jaguar and jumped onto her. Wing let her wings spread wide and move under Kat. She flung her onto Kitten's frilly pink bed and flew as high as the ceiling allowed. Kat leaped high into the air and bit at Wing's…wings. Wing fell to the floor, clutching her injured wing. Kat landed on the floor as well but on her feet and spit feathers out of her mouth. She turned back into the form of Kitten and grabbed the sheets off of Kitten's bed. She wrapped them around Wing with great speed and marveled at her masterpiece. She took out her communicator and dialed Raven.

"Raven."

"Hey Rae. Phoenix and I'll be over in a sec."

"Okay. We'll be waiting. Starfire and Terra aren't here yet either. I'll call."

"Okay."

Phoenix had long since beat Kitten who was a whimpering puddle of tears at the moment. She tied her up and threw her into the closet of doom along with Wing.

"Next stop, the head honcho's office."

"Starfire? Starfire, can you hear me? Starfire?" Raven was with Cyborg and Beast Boy waiting in a dark corner a few feet from the door marked 'Principal's Office'.

"She's not responding," Raven said worriedly. "What could've happened?"

* * *

Here's a sneak peek of the next chapter! Yay! 

Raven fought, but it wasn't good enough. It seemed that all her comrades had fallen, and only she was left. She had to beat this guy, whoever he was. But she felt like she could go on no longer.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she chanted. Black magic enveloped the enemy, flinging him into the wall and bringing off his mask.

Raven's eyes grew wide. "No."

* * *

Okay, that's enough. Stay tuned for my sake! I am not worthy! bows down R&R please! Help me reach my 100-review mark! 

-TTF


	11. Chapter 11

I feel so weird updating after such a long period of time! cough 3 months cough andtwo days. But who's counting? I was a little thrown off by Teen Titans ENDING, but I hadn't updated while they were still on. CURSE YOU CARTOONNETWORK! Anyway, I plan on finally finishing this troublesome fic around June 3rd which just HAPPENS to be my birthday! Heh, update in about a week? Yeah right. Ahem, well, I'll try and I owe it to you guys. So loyal. I'm really happy that I'm finally going to finish this. I almost never finish me stories. Ever. I'm just sort of weird like that. But the point is that I'm updating and you're reviewing. That's the point. Yep.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans not that I can now because it's all OVER.

Now without further adue, the long lost chappie of the century! (Not really)

* * *

"STARFIRE?" Terra shouted restlessly. 

"Give it up, Terra."

"What?" Terra exclaimed, getting into Red X's face. "Don't tell me to give up. Starfire was my friend! She's probably been crushed by mountains of plaster and you're telling me to _Give up_?"

"Sort of."

"Well let me tell you a little something about me. I've already lost a lot of friends in my time and I don't want Star to become one! And you aren't considered my friends so I could take you down any minute!"

Red X wasn't about to say that she probably couldn't but he _did _let out a smart remark. "You're only ten."

"That doesn't mean that I can't have some friends dead already!" Terra shouted angrily.

"Okay, okay," Red X said. "Just calm down."

Then Terra started breaking into tears. "S-She's gone. I-I can't f-find h-her!"

Little did Terra know, Starfire was A-okay. Well…when it came to not being dead. That might come just yet.

"Where's Terra?" Raven said irritably. "She was supposed to be here ages ago."

"I dunno," Cyborg said.

Kat and Phoenix had gotten to their destination without trouble.

"Did you guys pass them on your way here?"

"No," Kat said.

"Maybe we should look for them," Phoenix suggested.

"No, stick with the plan," Cyborg ordered. "We have to get this done."

"Who died and made you boss?" Beast Boy demanded.

"No one," Cyborg said. "But Robin disappeared so I'm second in command."

"WHAT?"

"Just go with it," Cyborg said. "Okay, we're ready for the next phase…"

The group snuck into the principal's office quietly. Nobody was in there and there weren't any traps at all.

"Hm…" Raven said. "There's something that doesn't seem right…"

"You're just buggin', Rae. Calm down," Cyborg said as he started typing on the principal's computer. "Let's see where he's been on the net."

Cyborg scanned the drop-down list on the screen. What the heck is that?"

"Apparently a website," Phoenix said.

Cyborg clicked on it. "Hm…look's like this is made by some anonymous mad man. Check it out. It says that if you want your apprentice to obey you, you have to—"

"Well, well, well, what an unpleasant surprise."

The group whirled around to see the principal! He had a mask that was half orange, half black with only one eye hole. He wore a suit with metallic guards around in various places. He also had a utility belt.

"What are you children doing in my office?" he asked.

"Uh, we uh, were…checking if you needed anything done!" Cyborg exclaimed, remembering that they were in costume.

"In the middle of the night?" the principal asked doubtfully. "I think that is quite out of the ordinary. Nonetheless, I would like you to meet my little transfer honor student. Come here, my boy."

A boy in a mask similar to the principal's dropped down from the ceiling.

"Dude, were you there all along?" Beast Boy asked, confused.

"Who's your lacky, Slade?" Cyborg asked since he's smart and knew that Slade knew that they weren't students! It was so obvious!

"Don't speak to me that way, Stone," Slade said, sounding offended.

"Drop the act."

"Oh, you're no fun at all," Slade said. "But I suppose you want me to get to the point. I think you'd be closer to this boy than you think. Attack!"

The boy nodded and started running forth. The heroes got into their battle position. The student (A/N: Let's call him Mask just for kicks. And I don't want to type 'The student' or 'Slade's lacky' all the time.) He jumped into the air, flipping forward and aiming for Cyborg. While he was in the air, he threw a small marble-like device near Cyborg's feet. (A/N: Remember that he's still in the holographic costume but he's really in a wheel chair.) Suddenly, the hologram of Stone disappeared and Cyborg was revealed. The wheels to his wheel chair were splattered with weird purple sludge.

"What the—yo!" Cyborg exclaimed. "I can't move!"

"That's the idea," Mask said, throwing a kick at Cyborg.

Cyborg pressed a button and a wireless game controller appeared on the left arm of his chair. A laser popped out of the back of his chair. Cyborg moved the control stick around and pressed a red button. A beam shot from the laser and hit the offender. He landed on his feet and hurled a few dark disks. The disks and laser created a large explosion. Raven put up a shield.

Smoke filled the room. Mask looked around alertly. Suddenly, a bobcat jumped out of the smoke and onto him. He struggled. Kat hissed and held her paw high and slashed! Mask cringed. Kat had swiped his chest, blood was visible. Kat transformed back to her human self and leaned down. "That was just a small taste of what I'm about to do to you. Who are you? Why are you here?"

Mask didn't speak, but he quickly flipped her onto her back and kicked her towards the hard brick wall.

Phoenix touched the wall which speedily turned into a cushioned wall.

Kat was pushed into it, making it squeak. She let her breathe out in relief. "Thanks."

"No prob," Phoenix said. She touched the ground changing a large portion of it into a round disc and tossed it at the boy. He jumped over it and threw other discs again, but these were red.

Phoenix shielded herself with her arms. Not the smartest thing to do.

The discs exploded and fire sparked into the air.

"Phoenix!" Raven shouted.

"I'm cool," Phoenix called. She was a bit burned, but okay. The heat didn't affect her.

Beast Boy morphed into a snake and was about to constrict the masked boy when he fell…into the hole that Phoenix had made with her powers.

"Beast Boy!" Kat exclaimed, running to the hole and looking down. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I—hey! What kind of twisted place is this?"

"What are you talking ab—ooouut!" The floor cracked and she fell in. The hole was even bigger now. It took up half the room. Raven and Phoenix went down to find their friends. Cyborg was…well…stuck.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy and Kat were staring in front of them.

Raven and Phoenix turned around.

"What the—" Phoenix gasped.

"Eira…Leena…Elementa…Morph…Magnolia…Starfire?" Raven said in terror. They were all trapped in glass jar-like containers. They were all tired of trying to break through the barrier, but seeing their friends crash through the ceiling like crazy people awakened them. They started banging fruitlessly on the barrier and shouting mutely.

"Hi guys!" Beast Boy called, waving energetically.

Suddenly, a bright blast of green energy hit them, sending them reeling into the wall.

"I thought my little friend would've finished, you," Slade's voice said darkly, "But I guess it was too much for him."

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven shouted, shielding everyone from the next blast of green energy. _Wait a minute…_ "How did you get Starfire's powers?"

"You're a smart one," Slade said. "Very smart indeed."

He held his hand up and a blue light encased his hand. Suddenly, Raven's shield dropped and she along with it. She growled. "Leena's power too…"

"Yes," Slade said.

"It's that machine attached to the containers!" Kat shouted, pointing to the mentioned machine.

"Well, he's gonna have to give them back!" Beast Boy exclaimed, turning into a rhinoceros and charging at the machinery.

"Ah, ah," Slade said in a scolding tone. "If you do that, you'll friends will be powerless forever."

Beast Boy froze and morphed back.

The boy from before, Mask, had finally come down.

"I will give you one more chance," Slade said. "Get them!"

Mask nodded once again.

"Take this!" Phoenix shouted, dashing towards him with her fists held high. Kick. Punch. Block. Punch. Punch. Ow.

Mask slipped a bomb inches behind her and back flipped.

The bomb exploded, sending Phoenix five feet forward, back scorched and bleeding.

"Phoenix! You're gonna pay," Kat said dangerously. She turned into a mountain lion and started swiping at the boy. He took out a whip and cracked the air. He smacked her body and wrapped the end of the whip around her neck. Kat transformed back to human form and was kicked into the wall unconscious.

"Take this!" Beast Boy shouted, charging at him in rhino form.

Mask jumped over onto his back. Beast Boy turned into a donkey and started to jump and kick. Mask put on a beeping device on Beast Boy's back and jumped off. Beast Boy started running around crazily. The beeping stopped and he was immediately knocked out. Three down, one to go.

Raven was recovering from Slade's attack, but she had to win this battle. The boy must've gotten tired after fighting three people. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Several pointed rocks sprouted from the floor, aiming at the masked boy who evaded them all. He threw even _more _discs at her. (A/N: He has an unlimited supply here, OKAY?)

Raven put up a shield but it melted as soon as it was touched by the discs.

_Darn it, _Raven thought. _I can't fight now. My powers are too weak. But…I have to win. Come on, Raven. Get a grip! _

Raven fought, but it wasn't good enough. It seemed that all her comrades had fallen, and only she was left. She had to beat this guy, whoever he was. But she felt like she could go on no longer.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she chanted. Black magic enveloped the enemy, flinging him into the wall and bringing off his mask.

Raven's eyes grew wide. "No."

A familiar face appeared, looking down. "Raven, I can explain."

"Hey! We're he—oh." Terra and Red X had burst through the wall. "Uh…" The scene was overbearing. Beast Boy was unconscious and scrawled on the floor, Phoenix was bleeding, Kat was slumping against a wall with a nasty looking scar on her side, and then there was that big machine holding the others captive and Robin and Raven just standing there. Wow. "Okay, we definitely missed something."

After staring at the two for ruining the dramatic moment, Raven turned back to look at Robin. "Robin, why?"

"Slade—"

"Slade is going to punish you," Slade said. Nobody had noticed, but Slade had put on many tubes onto his body that was attached to the containers. "For defying him, Robin." He turned a switch and started to shake. The tubes started to glow multiple colors.

Starfire screamed, but it wasn't heard. Elementa cringed. Leena fell to the ground. Morph held her head.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted. "Girls!" Robin turned to Slade angrily. "You said you wouldn't hurt them if I fought!"

"Oops, I forgot," Slade said in a voice that made it clear he was toying with him.

Robin started to attack him when Shatter appeared. "Sorry I'm late, master."

By now, Slade was bursting with power. "It's almost completed…"

"Ugh…not…for long," said a voice.

"What?" Slade turned around, surprised.

Phoenix had her hand on her back, touching her blood. She had wiped her blood onto each glass container, leaving a big mark.

Shatter sweep-kicked her, making her drop to the floor.

"What good will that do?" Slade said bitterly. "You've lost."

"No," Shatter said.

"What? What did you say?" Slade demanded.

"Phoenix's blood is like acid," Shatter explained sternly.

Slade's eye widened.

The containers melted holes through the material and the girls stumbled out. They were still alive, but they couldn't fight, they could barely move.

"No matter," Slade said, waving the matter away. "Even if you were able to save your little friends, I have enough power here."

"What're you doing?" Robin demanded.

"Well, you'll have to find out," Slade said. "Aprentice! Come!"

Shatter nodded. In the blink of an eye, they were gone.

"Where'd they go?" Terra wondered aloud.

"My guess is the other school," Red X said.

"Wh-Who're you?" Eira asked wearily.

"Red X's the name," he answered.

Eira smiled. "Thank you for helping."

"What am I, invisible?" Phoenix said.

"Hey, you okay?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, fine," Phoenix nodded.

"Let me see your wound," Raven said.

"What?"

"Come on. I can heal you."

"Oh. Okay."

Raven placed a glowing blue finger onto Phoenix's cut and ran her finger across it, sealing the wound. "It should be okay. But…I don't understand. How was your blood able to melt the containers?"

"My blood's like acid," Phoenix explained. "It's dangerous, actually. I don't bleed very often though."

"I can't believe we were captured!" Elementa exclaimed, punching her fist. "It was so easy for them…"

"Let your anger out on Slade," Robin said, "That's what I'm planning to do."

"What about the others?" Eira asked. "Looks like Leena and Morph are still out of it. I think Slade drained them the most."

"Yeah…"

"Hey, where's Cy?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm up here! You guys forgot about me!"

Everyone looked up.

"Heh. Sorry, dude," Beast Boy said sheepishly.

"Come on," Robin said. "We've got to stop Slade before his plan succeeds…whatever it is."

"You mean you were on his side and you don't even know what his plan is?" Terra said crossly.

"Like he's gonna trust a ten-year old with a mastermind plan," Red X said, crossing his arms.

"I love to just stand here and discuss junk," Beast Boy said. "But Slade's about to ruin our school and we're just standing here!"

"BB's right," Kat said, slowly getting up. "We have to do something."

"And quick," came Leena's voice.

"Leena? Are you okay?" Eira asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Leena said. She scowled. "I can't believe that jerk used our powers…now he can drain everyone's powers. _I _haven't even mastered that yet! I feel like such a nuisance to you all…"

"Don't say that," Raven said. "You aren't. Slade is."

"C'mon guys!" Cyborg said. "Let's get that punk and beat the crud out of him!"

* * *

R&R please! And again, I OWE you all! 

-TTF


	12. Chapter 12

OMG I updated when I said I would! YEAH! WOOT! Okay, I've been racked with guilt for about a YEAR, so I'll just cmoe out and say it: It's my twelfth birthday! There, I said it. I'm not sure if its a BIG deal or not, but when I break a rule I feel very very guilty. I hate that.

Anyway, this story is closing to an end, so let's make the most of it, shall we? Yes we shall.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! And thanks for everyone whose stood by my side and sorry to everyone who isn't here right now reading my story. Yes, I know who you are.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Justice League for that matter.

* * *

Mr. Bat sighed at his large desk. "What do you want?" 

"Why, you're no fun anymore, Bruce."

"I said what do you want, Slade?"

"Quick and to the point, I like that," Slade chuckled, coming out from the shadows. "Not that it would matter."

"You've done something with my kids, where are they?" Mr. Bat demanded. "You better not have hurt them."

"I wouldn't think of it," Slade said. "You, on the other hand, I would." He held his hand out and a bright green flash of light sent Mr. Bat across the room. "I'm ending your little hero school, Batman."

Batman (A/N: I'm calling him Batman now, I know that Mr. Bat is sort of lame) sprung up and dashed behind the closest object. He put a hand to his ear. "Dianna, I'm going to need some back-up in the office."

"What's going on?"

"No time to explain."

There was a crackling sound.

Wonder Woman looked worried. She was on the field, directing the Sock-Her Team. "Keep going kids! I've got a little errand to do!" She turned to Hawk Girl. "Bruce needs help."

Hawk Girl nodded. "Let's go."

The two heroines flew into the air and disappeared, leaving the team puzzled.

Hawk Girl busted the door to the principal's office open. On their way over, the Green Lantern, Flash, and John had joined them.

"Bruce!" Wonder Woman called.

"Well isn't this nice?" Slade said. He had Batman up against the wall, gasping for air.

"Leave him alone!" Wonder Woman shouted, speeding over and throwing a series of punches at Slade.

Slade ducked and dodged. He held Wonder Woman back. "Teaching has made you all weak, there's no need for you all in the world anymore," Slade said darkly. He held his wrist up and his arm protector mechanically shifted to the sides. A blood red button appeared. "Now, do as I say or your school is destroyed…along with all your students."

"You're a sick man," Batman said, narrowing his eyes.

"Let's not resort to that, shall we? Now, I'm being generous enough to be giving you a choice. Don't want to take it? That's fine by me."

"Wait!" Hawk Girl shouted.

"Yes, my dear?" Slade said, stopping.

"What are your requests?" she demanded.

"Nothing really," Slade said carelessly. "You will turn this school into a school of villains and pledge your allegiance…to me."

"Not gonna happen," Flash said.

"Very well."

Flash sped over and held onto his wrist. "First you've gotta get past us."

Slade shot a beam of fire at Flash.

"Hi-ya!" Hawk Girl cried as she swung her silver mace.

Slade ducked and hurled a green and blue barrage of light at her. (A/N: If anyone's confused, he's using Elementa's power and Star's power at the same time.)

Green Lantern soared into the air and blasted a ray of green, eclipsing Slade in its depths.

Slade moved his hands, creating a bright light that destroyed GL's power.

"With the power to weaken yours, I'm unstoppable," Slade said.

"Not against me!" Batman shouted. He threw punches and kicks toward Slade and found that they were evenly matched when it came to sparring. But not when it came to powers.

Batman was thrown against the wall.

"Try this!" Superman said. He punched the ground, creating a small earthquake and sending a piece of the floor at Slade.

Slade put his hand up in disinterest and the earth was reflected. "It isn't much when you have the powers of all the elements." He ran his hand across the air and a bomb appeared. He hurled it at the heroes and it exploded. Fire flared. He stood in the middle of it all. "And the best thing about being able to withstand heat is that I can watch you all suffer."

"Fire!"

The SOH students ran out of the school crazily.

"Argh! My homework!"

"Forget it!"

"Let go!"

"Move it Big Foot!"

"Stop making fun of me!"

"Shut up everyone!"

"We have to stay calm!" Aqualad ordered. "All the people with water powers come with me!"

Several people with blue skin, blue hair, gills, or tentacles followed after the boy.

Meanwhile, back at Evil Educate…

"Yo! What's happening?" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Dude! The school's burning down!" Beast Boy cried.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Raven said. "This is definitely Slade's doing."

"Well, he won't be doing it for long," Elementa said in determination.

"Yes! We'll give him a second Ice Age," Eira said, clenching her fist.

"No," Robin said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're too weak from his drainage. I doubt you guys can work your powers."

"But Robin, you cannot face him alone!" Starfire exclaimed.

"No, but we have a school full of heroes," Robin said. "Don't worry, Star. We'll beat him."

"He's really dangerous. I bet it'll take more than just the school to defeat him," Terra said.

Suddenly, five figures crashed through the roof of the school and sky high.

"See? He's totally out of our league! He took out the teachers! The legendary Justice League!"

"For once, I agree with Terra," Kat said sadly. "It's too dangerous."

"We can beat this guy no prob," Red X said carelessly. "This guy's got nothing on us."

"Be careful," Eira warned.

"We got your back," Morph nodded.

"We'll call you when we need you," Robin said, handing the girls each a communicator.

"Cool," Terra remarked.

"Robin," Eira said strongly. "Please, let me come with you. My mom's in there. I've _got _to."

Robin looked at her for a moment. "…All right, Eira."

"Thank you," Eira said.

"Okay, guys," Robin said, looking towards his uninjured friends. "Let's go!"

With that, Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Red X, Eira, and Terra set off towards their burning school.

"Leave here at once, Slade!" Ms. Valda shouted, shooting flames towards Slade. "You aren't wanted here!"

"That may be," Slade said, stopping each flame with the ice power he drained from Eira. "But _I _want to be here."

"Ms. Valda!"

"Kids?" Ms. Valda spun around to see Aqualad and the other water-based heroes. "Get out of here! Did you learn nothing from the fire drills?"

"We can help!" shouted Robin as he and his comrades appeared.

Ms. Valda mumbled something in frustration.

"Ah, isn't this nice," Slade said. "Come back to save your school, eh Robin?"

Robin narrowed his eyes. "You're getting out and staying out of here for good, Slade!"

"I don't think so," Slade said. He snapped his fingers and about fifty students from Evil Educate appeared.

"We're ba-ack!" Gizmo smirked.

"Oh crud," Beast Boy said aloud.

"Attack!" Slade shouted.

"Get away from them!" Ms. Valda shouted, shooting fire from her hands.

"That's not going to work!" Slade shouted, touching the ground. An ice blue aura filled the space where Slade had put his hand. An icicle sprouted from the ground and spiked Ms. Valda squarely on the back.

"Mom!" Eira shouted.

The students were battling; good against evil. Everywhere there was chaos. Robin swung a bird-a-rang. Raven shouted, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Beast Boy turned into a rhino and started charging. Cyborg shot lasers and cannons while shouting his famous battle cry. Red X was flinging red X's everywhere. Terra was trying not to lose control of her powers. Their attempts were in flames, literally.

The flames got bigger and bigger, despite Aqualad and his companions' attempts to decrease them. Water gushed ubiquitously but was soon soaked up by the intense heat of the room and battle.

Meanwhile, Ms. Valda wasn't doing so well against Slade on her own.

"I'm not done yet!" Slade shot a pack of icicles towards the defenseless teacher and pinned her against the wall. The ice melted and she landed hard on the ground.

Eira was in tears. She turned to Slade murderously. "How _dare _you attack _my _mother with _my _powers!" She started to glow blue and her eyes started glowing, giving her an icy stare. She touched the air and ice shot everywhere.

"What the—"

"Eira!" Robin shouted. He was sweating extremely.

The ice froze the flames, not even letting them get a chance to flicker out. The students ducked. The ice pinned the villains against the wall and froze Slade. Eira floated back to the ground and collapsed.

"Whoa, that was beyond weird," Beast Boy said, walking over. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah," Robin said, checking her pulse. "She'll be fine."

The ceiling started to fall. Raven shielded them from the plaster. "We've got to go!"

The students evacuated, leaving Slade and the other students unconscious.

"Where are they?" Batman demanded.

"Uh…funny story, really," Kat said, laughing nervously. 'They uh, went into the school and uh—"

"Robin's in the school?" Batman shouted. "They're in the school!"

"Calm down," Wonder Woman said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Robin's a smart boy, he'll be fine."

"The school is burning down and he and a crowd of students are in the school," Batman said coldly. "How can I calm down?"

"Actually, it looks like its not really burning anymore," Flash said. "It looks pretty fine to me. No flames, no—oh no."

The school was starting to fall apart.

"Robin!" Starfire screamed.

"I'm here, Star!" Robin's voice cried.

"Robin?" Starfire called, looking around.

Robin and the others were running and flying towards the teachers and many students. Raven was levitating Ms. Valda.

"Thank god you're okay," Batman said softly.

"You guys didn't have any trouble, did you?" Leena asked. "I am so sorry!"

"Again, don't be," Raven said.

"No real injuries?" Morph asked.

"Nope," Cyborg said. "We got out of there with nothin' but a scratch."

"That's putting it easy," Terra said, rubbing her back.

"At least, some of us did," Red X said, looking over towards Eira who was with her mother.

"Are you guys okay?" Kat asked worriedly.

"Of course," Beast Boy said. "No big deal, just saving the world, is all."

Kat laughed and hugged him. She planted a kiss on his cheek.

Beast Boy looked like Christmas.

"You guys totally saved the day!" Leena exclaimed happily.

"Looks like you guys are the real heroes," Phoenix said.

"Hey, how are you holding up, Par?" Cyborg asked.

"I told you guys before, I'm fine," Phoenix smiled. "Hey everybody!How aboutthree cheers for Robin and them!"

The students cheered loudly.

"Okay, enough with the hip-hip-hoorays. Now, is this all of you?" Superman asked.

The kids nodded.

"Okay, good."

Suddenly, he whipped out a small remote control and pressed the button. All the students immediately fell to the ground.

"Did you have to do that now?" Flash said, annoyed. "They were just having some fun. You could've waited till tomorrow."

"No. We can't afford to have anything else happen," Superman said seriously.

"I hate to do this to them," Hawk Girl said sadly.

"We knew it would happen," Green Lantern said. "Well, maybe we can start over and—"

"No," Batman said.

A breeze blew.

"We can't. Maybe some other heroes may do it, but we won't get into it. It's happened too many times. Slade was one of the worst."

"You're right," John said. "We cannot let this happen again."

"Then what do you propose we do?" Wonder Woman asked.

"We destroy the two schools," Batman said.

"I think Slade got our school covered," Flash said.

"This isn't a joking matter," Batman said, narrowing his eyes. "We destroy the school. We've already wiped the memories of every student from School of Heroes and Evil Educate. We'll reset their lifestyles before they came here. We'll have to try for a few years back, got it?"

"Got it," the Justice League nodded.

"What about Robin?" Wonder Woman asked, glancing at the boy wonder.

"He stays with me. Hopefully he'll find his own team later on. I can't hold onto him forever," Batman said. "Well? Let's get to work."

* * *

Done! Okay, that was a little sad. And short. I know! I'll but an EPILOGUE here! I'm a genius! Ahem, back to the story.

* * *

EPILOGUE 

The former students of School of Heroes and Evil Educate continued their lives from before they ever went to their schools as if it were nothing. Of course, they still had their powers.

Some joined a school that was built a few years later called the HIVE Academy and some joined the later school Sky High.

The Justice League never told a soul about what had happened before. They had destroyed the two schools (though they didn't have to destroy School of Heroes like Flash stated) and moved into space. They later let others join the Justice League, but that's another story. Even though they retrieved each Evil Educate student, they could never find Slade.

Robin stayed with Batman without a real care in the world. He had become a handsome, athletic, young man and would soon be sent to Sky High to start over. That is, only Batman knew that he had been sent there to start over. Robin hadn't a clue.

It's incredible what had happened at SOH, though only the original JL members knew about it. But maybe…just maybe this time nothing would go wrong on Robin's way to becoming a full-fledged hero.

* * *

Again, thank you to everyone who's still reviewing, I love you all! And I guess you've figured outthat theywon't stay THREE years at this school. Heck, they didn't even complete one year.But there _is _going to be A Sky High one, although my memory's a little bit goffy with that movie. I'll look it up somewhere or something later.

But what's important is that if you think I portrayed your wicked awesome heroes and heroines then just give the word and I'llput themin _that_ fic. Some I might've donebetter than others. Sorry. I was trying to use them all and sometimesmy brain freezes and I forget. But I WON'T next time because I'm TWELVE. Yes, I'mstill a bitguilty.

R&R please!

-TTF


End file.
